El Principio del Mal (Ppg y Rrb)
by NeeMomoChan
Summary: ¿Y si la chicas no hubieran nacido de la sustancia x? ¿Y si no existiera el mal? En esta historia vais a ver de todo un poco, suspense, amor, drama, acción etc... Espero que os guste! Puede que actualice cada semana y si puedo dos dias a la semana.
1. La piedra extraña

*Las chicas tienen 18 y viven solas, pero juntas en la misma casa*

*De momento, las chicas tienen el mismo color de ojos y de pelo*

 _La ciudad de Townsville, un lugar tranquilo donde todos tienen un hermoso día de verano disfrutando del sol, la playa y paseando alegremente por las calles verdes y floreadas._

 _Nuestras chicas favoritas se encontraban dando un paseo por los jardines alejados de la ciudad, al parecer con compañía._

 **-** Explícame otra vez porque estamos haciendo esta mierda, y para que-bufó cansada y agobiada una chica de cabellos castaños y pupilas negras.

-De nuevo...a mí tampoco es que me agrade el tener que trabajar en verano, pero es por cuestión de estudios, necesitamos ahorrar para nuestra beca de la universidad del año que viene-comentó, disgustada, la hermana mayor de cabellos castaños y ojos de un marrón claro-por lo que no tenemos otra opción querida hermana, será mejor que dejes de quejarte, ninguna estamos aquí por gusto propio.

-Es verdad, esta es como la quinta vez que preguntas lo mismo Butter-aclaró, la última chica pelinegra y de ojos color marrón, intentado evitar una pelea inminente por parte de sus dos hermanas en cualquier momento.

-Creo que es el trabajo más aburrido que jamás hayamos podido aceptar-resopló una vez más la mediana.

-Una vez más, no quedaba ningún otro recado, todos los demás estaban cogidos-Buttercup, iba a clamar una vez más, pero la mayor la interrumpió-y sí, será para todo el verano, una vez por semana.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!-exclamó Buttercup, indignada y sorprendida por la respuesta de su hermana-¿Me lo estás diciendo enserio? ¿Vamos a gastar nuestras vacaciones en esta tontería?

-Afirmativo-dijo cortante Blossom, el escuchar a su hermana lamentarse desde esta mañana que habían comenzado con el paseo, solo hacía que su agobio aumentara aún más.

-Tranquilízate, Buttercup, es solo un día a la semana, no es para tanto-añadió Bubbles, la cual se encontraba relajada-además-continuó-que mal hay en pasear a unos adorables perritos por la ciudad, yo lo veo un trabajo muy ameno-canturreaba con una sonrisa que mostraba su positividad.

-Igualmente, hace un día precioso para salir de casa y darnos un paseíllo-inhaló la suave brisa que balanceaba su suave cabello recogido en dos coletas bajas, y en su rostro se dibujó una risilla tonta.

Buttercup arqueó una ceja, y volteó su cabeza mientras hacía una mueca de repulsión y una onomatopeya de asco salió de su boca.

-Joder Bubbles, a veces me repele tu enorme positividad-al pensarlo, rio por lo bajo-más bien, a veces me repeles tú y tu cara de drogada al decir esas tonterías-esta vez, estalló en la risa mientras se encorvaba y colocaba su mano libre en su abdomen.

-¡Que mala!-gritó Bubbles, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y el rostro sonrojado a mas no poder-¡Blossom, dile algo a Buttercup! ¡Dile que se disculpe!-reclamó a Blossom, con un puchero infantil y sus pupilas dilatadas.

-Eres una niña llorona Bubbles ¿Por qué no vas con tu mamá para que te consuele?-rio más fuerte la mediana y de forma aniñada le sacó la lengua en señal de burla-Pobrecita la niña de mamá-cambiando su voz a la de un niño socarrón.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú eres la niña de mamá!-Le gritó Bubbles aún más fuerte, mientras que lloraba estruendosamente.

-¡Silencio!-exclamó Blossom, la que ya estaba empezando a fatigarse por tanto alboroto aniñado-Os estáis comportando como nenas pequeñas, ya sois mayores para estas tonterías ¡Sera mejor que paréis o me veré obligada a tomar medidas!-alzó su voz irritada, intentando poner orden entre sus dos hermana pequeñas.

-Aguafiestas- susurró Buttercup resignada.

-Te he escuchado hermanita-comentó Blossom, con un semblante macabro en su rostro.

Buttercup quedó callada, eso no llevaría a nada bueno, por lo que tan solo abandonó la pelea y no pronunció ni una palabra, a lo que Bubbles sonreía victoriosa aún con el sermón de su hermana mayor.

A los minutos de paseo, durante el día caluroso, estaban a punto de acabar con su pequeño trabajo, uno de los perros de Blossom se paró y comenzó a olisquear la tierra del jardín por el que pasaban.

-¿Q-que haces...-por un momento se quedó pensando el nombre del perro Alemán-Gasol?-Los perros y Blossom, fueron arrastrados por el canino Alemán que corrió hacia uno de los árboles del bosque.

-¿Gasol? ¿Enserio?-dijo Buttercup, extrañada por el curioso nombre del perro.

-¡Espéranos, Bloss!-corrió Bubbles con los perros, y detrás Buttercup, hacia donde arrastraba el perro a Blossom.

Se pararon todos debajo del árbol, a lo que después de unos segundos de que el perro oliese el verde césped, Blossom se agachó un poco hacia el , para ver lo que había tomado. El perro se volteó hacia ella, agitando la cola efusivamente.

-¿Qué...?-analizó bien lo que había en la boca del canino-Es...¿una ardilla?

-¿¡Una ardilla!?-gritó Bubbles aterrorizada, se acercó rápidamente al perro y le quitó la ardilla de la boca-Pobrecita...

-¿Um? Pues parece que está viva-comentó desinteresada Buttercup, mientras veía de reojo a la ardilla.

-Tienes razón, está respirando-

-¡Que alivio!-suspiró aliviada la menor, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal.

[...]

-A ver Bubbles déjamela un momento-Blossom extendió la mano hacia Bubbles, y esta se la dio con demasiada cautela.

Blossom entrecerró los ojos y escaneó detenidamente a la ardilla, se paró en su pata, la que parecía que tenía algo incrustado en ella. No lo tocó, en silencio, sacó de su bolso un pequeño maletín de primeros auxilios.

-Toma Bubbles, sujétala un momento, está herida y voy a curarla-

-¡Claro!-afirmó Bubbles rápidamente, mientras tomaba al animal malherido.

-¿Enserio llevas eso en el bolso?-comentó extrañada Buttercup.

-Siempre estoy alerta por cualquier imprevisto, y esto es imprescindible por algún pequeño accidente-dijo con normalidad Blossom, mientras se colocaba unos guantes transparentes, y cogía unas pequeñas pinzas del botiquín-Más vale prevenir, que curar.

-Esta chica...cada vez es más rara-susurró Buttercup-Te he vuelto a escuchar-dijo serena Blossom-¡Rayos!-Buttercup chasqueó la lengua en señal de queja.

-Bien. Veamos a este animalillo-con mucho cuidado sacó con sus pinzas el objeto incrustado en la pierna de la ardilla y apretó la pequeña piedra en su mano para que no se cayese-¡Ya está!.

Enseguida el animal reaccionó, y se incorporó en las manos de Bubbles.

-¡Vaya! Que rápido se ha recuperado-dijo sorprendida la menor, al ver que la ardilla se frotaba la oreja con su pezuña y se lamía- como si no hubiese tenido nada.

-Si...tienes razón, que extraño-Blossom se quedó observando a la ardilla unos segundos dudosos-de todas formas, le pondré una venda por si sangra.

Blossom, tomó una pequeña venda de su maletín, y la colocó con cuidado en la pata del animal.

-Hemos terminado. Ya te puedes ir pequeñaja-sonrió a la ardilla y esta dio un brinco hacia el suelo, y se fue corriendo.

[...]

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Buttercup algo desorientada por lo que había pasado en unos momentos.

Bubbles miró su reloj de muñeca y fue hacia donde estaban los perros, atados a un árbol, por el momento parado que habían pasado. Los agarró a todos y volvió con sus hermanas.

-Ya hemos acabado, supongo que podemos volver a casa después de dejar a los perros-

-Sí, vayámonos a casa, quiero ir a mi laboratorio rápidamente-

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Buttercup andando ya hacia la casa de todos los perros.

-Esta piedra blanca es muy extraña, observadla bien-las dos se acercaron a Blossom y miraron más de cerca la piedra-como veis tiene pequeños trozos negros brillantes.

-Tienes razón-afirmaron las dos chicas extrañadas.

-¿Pero no te quitas los guantes?-preguntó la mediana.

-Podría ser peligrosa por lo que es mejor no tocarla con las manos desnudas. Volvamos, se está haciendo tarde y hoy me toca hacer la comida.

¡Es verdad!-Gritaron las dos hermanas ilusionadas.

-¡Tu comida está muy buena Bloss!-

-Muchas gracias Bubbly-sonrió maternalmente la mayor. Y continuaron andando, con los perros delante y la extraña piedra, probablemente no comestible.

 _Continuara..._

] K

Espero que os haya gustado! ;7;, pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo, tengo bastantes ideas para esta historia 7v7, mas adelante veréis el por que la chicas tienen sus ojos y cabellos normales, y como cambiaran!

Eso es todo, espero comentarios y favs! :'DD Byee


	2. Chicos Normales

*Los Rrb tienen 19 años y viven en una casa adentrada en el bosque*

*Los chicos tienen el mismo color de ojos y cabello*

 _En un bosque alejado de la ciudad de Townsville, se encuentra una pequeña casa de madera algo destartalada y cochambrosa, en la cual dentro se encontraban a dos chicos jóvenes. Estos estaban sentados en un sofá de cuero negro algo roto. Uno de ellos dormía y el otro miraba la televisión embobado._

 _A lo que se escucha el estruendoso ruido de la puesta de la entrada caerse y romperse._

-¡Chicos, chicos!-gritó el culpable del estampido. Un chico de cabello rubio derivando a castaño y de ojos miel-¡Mirad lo que me he encontrado en la salida de la tienda de dulces!-corrió hacia sus hermanos situados en el sofá. El dormido despertó bruscamente ante el alborotó que se había formado y el otro miraba desinteresado la breve escena.

-¡Estas tonto o que! ¡Estaba dormido tan plácidamente y apareces tú de repente con tus cursilerías de niñato!-se levantó el mediano de los hermanos con una excesiva furia, con el rostro rojo y el ceño fruncido a mas no poder. Él era castaño, un castaño apagado y sus pupilas negras.

-Callaros-ordenó el hermano mayor, con un semblante serio y frio. Este era moreno y de ojos miel opacos-¿Con que nueva historia fantástica vienes de nuevo Boomer? Seguramente te has encontrado un triste gato por la calle y te has pensado que era un unicornio o algo de eso...-comentó altruista, entretanto, dirigió nuevamente su mirada a la tele tienda repetida de la televisión.

-Que no, que no-aclaró su voz y cambió su expresión a una segura y divertida-Mirad esta pie-Brick, creo que tienes razón, mi radar de idiotas está activado, y va a explotar en dirección a Boomer-comentó Butch, volviéndose a sentar tranquilo en el sofá malgastado.

-¡Joder, atenderme!, no es ninguna historia fantástica, solo...-se quedó en silencio, razonando lo que iba a decir-...es una piedra.

[...]

-Tal vez tengáis razón, puede ser algo estúpido...-concluyó Boomer, resignado e entristecido, se sentó en el hueco libre que quedaba en el sofá. Brick se le quedó viendo de reojo por unos segundos.

-No, no, Boomer. Ahora me he quedado con la duda de saber lo que es-dijo el hermano mayor, al sentir un poco de compasión por su hermano pequeño-pero no creas que es porque me interesa ni nada.

-¡Genial!-alzó su mirada y se podía ver una especie de brillo en sus ojos-pues...como he dicho, estaba saliendo de la tienda de dulces, cuando la piedra de la que os hablo, llamó mi atención, y bueno, la vi bastante extraña, así que pensé en traerla para que la vierais. Si, ya sé que es solo una piedra, pero tal vez es una piedra... ¡Mágica!-exclamó el rubio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Está bien, Boomer...déjame verla-Brick dirigió su mano a su sien y la masajeó unos segundos con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró agobiado y miró la "extraña" piedra retenidamente.

-Vamos, Brick ¿Enserio le vas a seguir el juego al drogado este?-el mediano miró extrañado a su hermano, sin poder creer lo que veía y escuchaba. Al escuchar esto, Boomer adquirió una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

-Cierra el pico Butch, hago lo que quiero, porque quiero y porque puedo, por si te lo preguntas-

Brick cogió la piedra, blanca y con unos pequeños pedruscos negros que brillaban incrustados en ella. Cogió unas gafas de vista colocadas encima de la mesilla delante de ellos sin ninguna cautela, y se las situó. Observó más de cerca la piedra blanca y algo captó aún más su atención. La piedra olía a comida.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué has visto genio?-preguntó Butch, desinteresado por el asunto.

-Chicos, esto es muy extraño, esta roca...huele a comida-

-¿Cómo es posible?-contestaron, Butch y Boomer.

-No lo sé...comprobadlo por vosotros mismos-

Los chicos se acercaron a la misteriosa piedra, y comenzaron a notar un olor a...dulce. Se separaron asustados de Brick y se alejaron unos metros de él.

-Vamos chicos, sé que es algo extraño, pero tampoco es para tanto-

-¿¡Que no es para tanto!?-protestó Butch-¿¡Qué clase de objeto del demonio es ese!?-

-Pues, yo creo que sí que podríamos probar si se puede comer-dijo el rubio, hipnotizado por el olor.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se va a poder comer eso? Brick, dile algo a este estúpido, tu que eres el más coherente aquí-volvió a protestar el mediano.

-Bueno, tal vez sí que es comestible-

Brick, al igual que su hermano menor, parecía hipnotizado por el olor de la piedra. Butch era el único que estaba en contra de la idiotez que querían cometer sus hermanos.

-Pero que... ¿Tú también? ¿Qué os pasa a los dos? Estáis mal de la cabeza-

Los dos hermanos, sin decir nada se dirigieron a la cocina, a lo que Butch, estupefacto, les siguió sin saber qué hacer. Ya allí, Boomer cogió un cuchillo jamonero y se dispuso a cortar la piedra en tres partes, pero Butch, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos, tomó el brazo del rubio antes de que intentara hacer nada.

-¡Que estás haciendo rubito!-gritó ya enfadado.

Boomer, giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia su hermano, y con una voz gruesa y ronca, le respondió fríamente.

-No me toques-Boomer, empujó de un solo manotazo a Butch, haciéndolo caer con fuerza al suelo y golpeándose con los armarios de la encimera, a lo que Brick lo agarró de los brazos y lo paralizó.

-¿¡Que estáis haciendo!? ¡Se os ha ido la cabeza!-gritó-que os pasa.

Butch forcejeaba para conseguir soltarse del agarre de su hermano, pero este tenía una fuerza descomunal, algo que no era nada normal, incluso se podría decir que él era el más fuerte de los tres "¿Qué está pasando?". Se preguntaba.

Boomer al igual que su hermano, el mayor, parecía tener también una gran fuerza, ya que fácilmente consiguió romper la piedra en tres pedazos sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo, como si cortara una nube de azúcar.

El rubio cogió los tres trozos, uno se lo dio a Brick y los dos se lo tragaron al momento. Giró la mirada hacia su, ahora aterrorizado, hermano mayor y se acercó a él para meterle el trozo de roca en la boca.

-¿Qué? ¡NO, dejadme en paz, os habéis vuelto locos! ¡No voy a per...!-No pudo hacer nada, Brick era muy fuerte y no pudo escaparse.

Boomer metió el trozo de piedra en la boca de Butch a la fuerza, y este lo tragó fácilmente.

Entonces todo se volvió negro.

 _CONTINUARA..._

Perdón si es una parte un poco mas corta, pero quería dejar en suspense eve

Espero que os haya gustado, fav y reviews pls ;'D


	3. Cambio, en todos los sentidos

_Nos encontramos de nuevo en la casa de nuestras chicas, donde cada una disfruta su día de una manera diferente. Oh eso se supone._

-Diablos...-

-Estoy un poco aburrida...-

[...]

-¿¡Qué demonios está haciendo esta chica ahí dentro!? ¡Lleva como 2 horas!-gritó Buttercup, fuera de sus casillas.

-Tranquila Butter, seguro que no tarda mucho-sonrió resignada-espero...

Unos minutos de espera después, las chicas se habían cansado de ver la televisión por lo que optaron por ver alguna película que echasen por algún canal aleatorio. A lo que, se pudo escuchar el chirrido de la puerta del laboratorio abrirse, al oír eso, las dos chicas que estaban sentadas en el sofá, se giraron bruscamente. Se podía ver a Blossom, con una capa larga capa blanca y unas gafas de vista, mientras que en su mano, sostenía la extraña piedra blanca.

-¡Por fin estas fuera! Pensábamos que te habías muerto o algo-reclamó la mediana de las hermanas.

-Vamos Butter, tampoco exageres, solo han sido unos treinta minutos-aclaró convencida, Blossom.

-¿¡Como que treinta minutos?!-alzó aún más alto la voz, Buttercup-han sido dos horas queridísima hermana-en su frente se notaba una de las venas hinchadas por el enfado.

-Vaya ¿Enserio? Pues, a mí me pareció menos...-

-Bueno, no importa-dijo Bubbles-ahora lo principal es, saber qué clase de roca es esa-en su rostro se notaba la seriedad por el momento, no era hora de peleas.

-Está bien, veréis-prosiguió la mayor-en realidad esta roca es un mineral, y...-

-¿Y...?-preguntaron las dos al unísono

-Y...-silenció unos segundos-ya está, no he podido descubrir nada mas-no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al estar un poco avergonzada de su "gran" investigación.

Por unos momentos, reinó un incómodo silencio.

-¿¡SOLO SABES QUE ES UN MINERAL!?-gritó encolerizada, la mediana de las tres-nos tienes, aquí, esperando-pausó- **dos horas** , para decirnos al final... ¿Que solo era un mineral?-estaba roja de la ira, en cualquier momento parecía explotar.

-Bueno, diciéndolo de esa manera, suena más grave, pero, si-

-Está bien..., está bien-Buttercup inhalo y exhalo unas 10 veces y respiró hondo-no pasa nada, nada. Por lo menos sabemos algo. ¡Sabemos que es solo un jodido mineral!-gritó una vez más y se incorporó en el sofá, acomodándose y respirando ahora, mas tranquilamente.

-Muy bien Buttercup, has sabido controlarte-agradeció graciosa Bubbles, por parte de la castaña, solo se llevó una mirada de odio.

-Bueno...ahora que sabemos esto, creo que ya podemos-continuó-tocarla, supongo. Es solo para asegurarnos de que no ocurre nada. Yo lo haré.-

-No Blossom, somos hermanas y estamos juntas en esto, imagínate que te provoca un sarpullido, o una alergia o, o algo peor-aclaró la menor.

-Bubbles, no ayudas nada-continuó Buttercup.

-No pasa nada, está bien, la tocaremos las tres a la vez, solo para que Bubbles quede tranquila-finalizó Blossom.

-¡Muchas gracias Bloss!-

-No es nada, voy a colocar la piedra encima de la mesilla, y la tocamos las tres a la vez ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Sí!-asintió la morena decidida.

-Pues bueno-dijo Buttercup con bastante desinterés, pero aun con el enfado encima.

Blossom colocó encima de la mesilla del pasillo, donde antes residía el teléfono de cable, el cual cambiaron hace años por unos personales, por lo que la mesa ahora solo estaba de adorno. Las chicas se acercaron temerosas al extraño mineral y se colocaron enfrente de él.

-Bien, ¿Preparadas?-advirtió la mayor.

-¡Si!-

A la misma vez acercaron su mano al curioso mineral, y lo tocaron.

[...]

-Vaya, parece que no ha ocurrido nada-dijo Bubbles aliviada.

-¡Bah! Vaya tontería, ya sabía que no iba a ocurrir nada, es solo una estúpida roca-contestó Buttercup decidida y desentendida del tema, pero por dentro, ella también sentía un gran alivio.

-La verdad sí, pero nunca te puedes esperar na-

De repente, por los pies de las chicas empezó a subir una especie de "tinta" negra que les consumía todo el cuerpo, poco a poco.

-¿¡Q-que está pasando!?-exclamó la mayor aterrorizada, mientras observaba como su cuerpo se ennegrecía.

-¡No lo sé, pero tengo miedo Blossom!-gritó Bubbles, a punto de llorar.

-¿¡Que mierda es esto!?, ¿Qué nos está pasando?-

Al final, la "tinta" negra cubrió todo el cuerpo de las chicas, y de ellas comenzó a salir una luz deslumbrante que ocupaba todo el espacio de la casa, y al final esto, acabó en explosión.

Pasaron unos segundos después, y las chicas se levantaron del suelo algo mareadas y adoloridas por el golpe al caer.

-¡Chicas! ¿¡Estáis bien!?-preguntó asustada la mayor, ya que por la explosión, las rodeaba una capa de humo espeso, que poco a poco se iba disipando.

-¡Yo si Bloss! ¿Dónde estáis? No veo nada-continuó angustiada Bubbles, mientras tosía por la humareda.

-Justo a vuestro lado hermanas-

En ese momento todo el humo finalizó de disiparse, y las chicas se encontraban frente a frente la una de la otra. Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, estupefactas por lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿¡QUE OS HA PASADO!?-gritaron las tres al unísono al verse las caras.

Las chicas cambiaron. Blossom ahora tenía una piel más pálida, y a su vez un cuerpo más desarrollado para su edad. Su cabello creció hasta llegar al suelo, y era de un color pelirrojo anaranjado, sus ojos adquirieron brillo y estos cambiaron a un color rosa pastel, sus labios tornaron a un color rosado al igual que sus mejillas, las ojeras de estar toda la noche despierta por el estudio desaparecieron, al igual que cualquier marca en su piel como lunares, granos, marcas de nacimiento o quemaduras etc...

Bubbles tenía un tono de piel rosado pálido, con el cuerpo de una adolescente de buen cuerpo. Su cabello también creció, llegándole hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y tornándose a un rubio brillante, sus pupilas cambiaron a un azul cielo que rebosaban bondad, al igual que su hermana, sus labios y pómulos adquirieron un color rosado, y su piel pecosa era ahora suave y sin marcas de ningún tipo.

Y por último, Buttercup seguía teniendo su color moreno de siempre, pero esta vez un poco más vivo y claro, con el cuerpo más musculado y fuerte, conservando sus aptitudes femeninas. Al contrario de sus hermanas, su cabello se acortó, dejándolo un poco más abajo de la mandíbula, cambió a un moreno oscuro. Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco, y mudaron a un color verde ópalo. Como las demás, sus labios y mejillas obtuvieron más color y desapareció cualquier rastro de marcas naturales o no.

-Hermanas... ¿Sois vosotras?- preguntó incrédula, ahora rubia, hermana menor.

-Eso creo-dijeron Blossom y Buttercup mirándose, en la misma condición que sus hermanas.

-¿Qué nos ha pasado? ¿Y, cómo?-se cuestionó la morena, Buttercup.

-No lo sé, pero es obvio que tiene que ver con esa piedra-aclaró la pelirroja, apuntando hacia donde estaba el mineral-un momento ¿Dónde está la roca?-

-¡Ha desaparecido!-gritó Bubbles.

-No lo creo, seguramente se habrá roto o habrá salido volando por la explosión-

-Aunque, la casa no ha sufrido ningún daño- argumentó Buttercup, mirando a su alrededor.

-Sí, tienes razón... ¡Bueno, eso da igual ahora!, concentrémonos en lo importante-continuó la ojirosas-Que, y como ha podido pasar esto y si este es el único cambio que nos ha producido ese...objeto.-

-La verdad es algo extraño, pero no os voy a mentir, ¡Os veis súper lindas ahora!, no digo que antes no lo fuerais...-paró Bubbles-pero bueno, ya me entendéis.

-Gracias Bubbles, supongo, tú también estas mucho más bonita-continuó Blossom.

-Ya bueno...yo no sé cómo en que he cambiado-paró con la cabeza gacha- ¡Solo sé que estos músculos son lo más!-Buttercup levantó la mirada con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Sí. Ya se ve-rio la pelirroja divertida.

-¡Vamos al espejo de mi habitación a mirarnos!-saltó ilusionada la rubia.

-¡Vamos!-

Subieron con brío las escaleras que daban al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones de las tres, colocadas en el orden de: la de Buttercup a la izquierda, Blossom la del medio y Burbuja la del final del pasillo. Entraron ilusionadas a la habitación de su hermana menor; una habitación azul en su mayoría, con dibujos de burbujas en la pared que daba a la cama. La habitación estaba rodeada de peluches.

Se dirigieron al enorme espejo que ocupaba casi una pared entera del cuarto y se colocaron delante de él. Pasaron unos minutos observándose y haciendo poses, admirando cada uno de los detalles de su cambio radical, sin poder creer lo que veían.

-Chicas...esa piedra...-habló por primera vez Blossom.

-¿Si?-

-¡ES UNA MARAVILLA!-

-¡SI!-gritaron las tres a la vez, dando saltos mientras se abrazaban de la alegría y la emoción.

Las chicas se quedaron en la habitación de Bubbles hablando de sus propios cambios y de cómo les parecía cada uno de ellos, además, también, de la piedra y de lo asombroso y poco creíble que era lo que les acababa de suceder.

-¡Salgamos a la calle a mostrarle a todos nuestro gran cambio!-habló Bubbles muy sonriente.

-Está bien, vayamos-

-Por mi está bien-concluyó Buttercup con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Las chicas salieron del cuarto y Bubbles delante de ellas corriendo, ella es la que estaba más emocionada y contenta de las tres, nunca le gusto su horrible color de pelo, tan feo y aburrido, esto había sido como un milagro para ella. Se sentía más viva que nunca.

-Bubbles, no corras, a ver si te caes por las escaleras o algo-rio Blossom por la adorable aniñada de su hermana.

Bubbles no pareció escucharla, por lo que cuando iba a bajar las escaleras, resbaló.

-¡BUBBLES!-gritaron sus dos hermanas alarmadas y asustadas.

Bubbles intento mantener el equilibro, pero no fue capaz, cerró fuertemente los ojos al igual que sus hermanas, esperando el accidente fatídico.

Pero no se escuchó ningún estruendo.

Las tres abrieron lentamente los ojos esperando una salvación, y se quedaron mudas al ver lo sucedido. Bubbles estaba flotando en el aire. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par mirando su cuerpo elevado, en contra de la gravedad, mientras que sus hermanas no eran la diferencia, tenían los ojos como platos observando a su hermana flotante, congeladas y apunto de desmayarse de la impresión.

-B-Bubbles...-

-C-Chicas...-

[...]

-¡ **ESTAS/ESTOY VOLANDO**!-

 _CONTINUARA..._


	4. Poderes

_Después del extraño suceso, las chicas decidieron quedarse en silencio y hablarlo durante la cena._

 _Nos encontramos en su comedor, donde cada una miraba su plato en silencio y con una cierta seriedad en sus rostros, a lo que Blossom decidió levantar la mirada y empezar con el tema de discusión._

-Bien, chicas,-dijo-como ya sabéis, este cambio provocado por la extraña piedra no parece haber cambiado en absoluto nuestra personalidad-pausó-pero si algo más importante-

-¿A qué te refieres Bloss?-cuestionó algo despistada la morena.

-Lo que le ha pasado a Bubbles, es algo anti-natural, debe ser la reacción que ha experimentado nuestro cuerpo al entrar esa extraña sustancia negra, desordenando, alterando, y posiblemente cambiando totalmente, nuestro ADN...humano y natural...-

-¿¡Que quieres decir hermana!?-preguntó asustada Bubbles, la cual estaba algo descompuesta por lo pasado en el piso de arriba-

-Te refieres a que probablemente...-

-Ya no seamos humanas, normales y corrientes-explicó seriamente Blossom con la mirada perdida.

- **NO** puede ser, somos...somos...-comentó aterrada la menor, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras su mandíbula temblaba y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo fuerte-inhumanas...

-¡No nos tomes el pelo Blossom, eso no es posible! ¿¡Verdad!?-la morena se levantó de la silla tirándola, agitada, miró por un momento con odio, no podía creer lo que su hermana mayor les decía, eso no era posible. Se quedó unos segundos fulminando a su hermana con la mirada, mientras esta solo le dirigió una mirada sería, pero sus ojos decían lo contrario, mostraban tristeza y desesperación, ella volteó su rostro intentando no caer en la debilidad. Entonces fue cuando entendió que lo que la mayor decía, no tenía ni una pizca de broma.

Se sentó con el alma en otro lugar, y tapó su rostro con sus manos, sentía que quería llorar y gritar insultos hacia el objeto en cuestión.

-¡Pu** piedra de mi****! ¡Eres del pu** diablo, mira lo que nos has hecho!-exclamó fuera de sí, y sin poder aguantarlo más, la ojiverde.

[...]Pasaron unas horas y las chicas dejaron la cena a parte, y cada una se metió en su habitación.

Blossom estaba en su escritorio recapacitando sobre lo sucedido, y pensando en alguna posible solución a su problema. Cogió un lápiz y una pequeña libreta en un cajón con llave, y comenzó a redactar en ella lo que había pasado ese día.

 _-"Querido diario, hoy hemos sufrido una desgracia que probablemente cambiará mis días y los de mis hermanas, todas estamos muy afectadas, sobre todo,_ -desde el otro lado de la pared, se podía escuchar el sollozo y los gritos que su hermana menor daba a la almohada en su cuarto- _mi querida hermanita menor, quiero intentar pensar que esto es algo extraordinario, pero sé que cualquiera que nos viera hacer cualquier cosa extraña saldría corriendo horrorizado de nosotras, en conclusión, no seríamos aceptadas por la sociedad. Quien sabe lo que podemos hacer, aparte de "volar", si lo pienso bien podríamos ser un peligro para el mundo. Por eso mismo, pienso encontrar una solución a todo esto y parar el sufrimiento que están padeciendo mis hermanas, no me importa que tenga que hacer..._ _ **algo**_ _"_ -

Blossom seguía escribiendo en su libreta. Mientras que Bubbles, lloraba desconsoladamente en su cama mientras que abrazaba su peluche de pulpo gigante. Y Buttercup, tan solo estaba sentada, en su cama igualmente, con la mirada hacía el horizonte y su mente en blanco, mientras que por sus ojos caían de vez en cuando gotas saladas.

 _5:45 A.M_

Bubbles despertó conmovida. Había tenido una pesadilla, en la cual a ella y a sus hermana nadie las quería, y lo peor, el Profesor les tenía miedo y las empezó a odiar, y que más tarde eran desterradas de Townsville, tuvieron que empezar a mendigar y robar comida para sobrevivir.

Suspiró aliviada de que solo fuera una pesadilla y secó las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Sabía que ahora no volvería a conciliar el sueño, por lo que se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Caminó a paso lento y cuidadoso de no despertar a sus hermanas, se acercó a las escaleras y se quedó parada observándolas, recordando lo que había ocurrido en ese mismo lugar.

Algo pasó por su mente ¿Y si intentaba...volar como antes? Creía que era algo loco, y que no se sentiría cómoda haciéndolo ¿Por un capricho, que seguramente enfadaba a sus hermanas y que además era peligroso, iba a jugarse el pellejo?

 _"Claro, porque no, tal vez es divertido"_

Maldijo a su consciencia por pensar eso, más que nada porque tenía razón, siempre la veían como la niña buena y dulce, que hace locuras sin querer y sin pensar porque no tenía "muchos brillos"*. Y por una vez, aunque sus hermanas no la vieran, quería demostrar que tenía agallas y que podía hacer cualquier tontería pensándola, que también podía sentir la adrenalina.

Cerró los ojos, nerviosa, lo más fuerte que pudo, y empezó a dar pequeños saltos. Así no conseguiría nada. Se tranquilizó y respiro hondo, y con todo el valor que tenía dio un gran salto tirándose hacia las escaleras. Espero nuevamente el ruido al caer, pero no se escuchó ni sintió nada, lentamente abrió los ojos y se observó a ella misma ¡Estaba volando otra vez!

Por alguna razón, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de emoción. Volvió a tomas valor, y decidió desplazarse por el aire, tenía un poco de ansiedad por el miedo que sentía, pero se desplazaba sin ningún inconveniente.

Pasó unos minutos volando y flotando ligeramente por el aire, más tarde se acostumbró y comenzó a dar vueltas, y al final se empezó a desplazar sin ninguna preocupación por toda la casa. No lo podía creer, eso realmente le encantaba, era como un pájaro libre, se sentía ligera como una pluma y disfrutaba, si, disfrutaba de ello, se divertía, entonces pensó que tal vez no era tan malo, tal vez la gente podía llegar a comprenderlas, si ellos supieran lo maravilloso que es. Su mente y cuerpo se llenaron de positividad, y comenzó a gustarle su gran cambio, tanto por su nuevo cuerpo y rasgos, como...se podía llamar, su "poder".

Pero.

¿Y si eso no era lo único que podía hacer? Esa extraña roca, ¿Tan solo les concedió la oportunidad de volar?, bueno eso no le importaba mucho ahora. Entró en la cocina flotando alegremente para poder comer algo, el no haber cenado le había caído muy mal. Se paró en el suelo y abrió la puerta del frigorífico, tomó un poco de mantequilla de cacahuete y pan de molde de la encimera. Se propuso hacerse el delicioso sándwich cuando de la nada apareció una cucaracha justo al lado del bote de mantequilla. Bubbles, asustada a más no poder, gritó.

Un sonido mudo se creó. Explosión.

Las dos hermanas despertaron alertadas por el estrépito sonido, salieron rápidamente de sus dormitorios y llegaron hasta su hermana menor. Lo que vieron las dejó sin palabras.

La cocina estaba destruida completamente, la mesa y las sillas rotas, la encimera y los armarios destrozados, la pared rota y todo lo demás resquebrajado o partido. Además de una rubia atemorizada.

-Q-que...-intentó hablar la pelirroja, con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-¿¡Bubbles, que ha sucedido aquí!?-terminó Buttercup, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, la cocina en su totalidad, destrozada-¿Estas bien?

-Y-yo-habló la menor-c-chicas, lo siento, de verdad no s-sé que ha sucedido-de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas, que aumentaban a su vez-¡Lo siento!-exclamó ya llorando nuestra querida rubia.

[...]

Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala de estar, las dos chicas intentaban tranquilizar a Bubbles, la cual no dejaba de llorar fuertemente.

-¡Bubbles, tranquilízate!-gritó cansada la ojiverdes.

-¡Buttercup!-dijo la pelirroja-¡Gritándole mas no llegamos a nada!-suspiró-vamos Bubbly, tranquila, ya te hemos dicho que no pasa nada, no habrá sido culpa tuya además, cálmate un poco y cuéntanos lo que ha sucedido allí dentro.

-E-está bien-entre pequeños pucheros, Bubbles al final habló-Pues veréis yo iba a prepararme un sándwich, entonces vi una cucaracha y pues...grité. Las chicas se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Gritaste? ¿Tan solo eso?-preguntó su hermana morena incrédula-no puede ser, algo más debió ocurrir.

-¡Enserio!, tan solo grité y de repente hubo una explosión en todo el cuarto-

-Vaya...-dijo Blossom curiosa-esto es cada vez más extraño, he de suponer que tu grito ha creado una especie de onda expansiva, destruyendo todo a su paso-continuó-se podría decir, de alguna manera, que tu grito no fue muy alto, por lo que no alcanzó mayor radio de distancia-

-Vaya Bloss, buena... hipótesis o algo-dijo Buttercup, alucinando con la inteligencia que llegaba a tener su hermana-la verdad...si lo piensas bien, y después de lo que nos ha pasado, suena creíble y todo-rio.

-Chicas, entonces, eso quiere decir-pausó-que...-abrió los ojos aún más y estos le brillaban más que nunca- **¡Tenemos superpoderes!-**

-Me lo creo-aclaró Buttercup sin ninguna duda, pero fascinada aun así- pero es una molestia para nosotras, no estoy nada convencida de esto-

-Chicas-habló Blossom-tened en cuenta que ya no somos normales, la gente no nos va a aceptar y...-frunció el ceño, estaba totalmente descontenta y en contra de su cambio.

Bubbles se levantó de golpe, después de todo lo que le había pasado antes de la explosión, recordó cuando flotó por el aire y se sintió la persona más libre y relajada del planeta, de lo maravilloso que era, dejó de lado el pensamiento de "¿Qué opinaran de mí?", sus hermanas no entendían que lo que ellas tenían no era ninguna molestia, sino un **don**. Quería que ellas sintieran lo mismo que ella, que aceptaran su nueva vida fantástica, y ahora más que antes, tenían superpoderes, no era ninguna tontería.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó una furiosa rubia, algo que pocas veces ocurría-¡Hermanas, tenéis que comprender que esto no es una maldición ni nada por el estilo, esto es un don! Qué más da lo que piensen los demás, nosotras tenemos algo mágico que ellos no, somos especiales. Ellos no tienen nuestra súper belleza, fuerza y mucho menos nuestro gran corazón, ellos nunca serán como nosotros, hemos de agradecerlo. Nosotras somos unas superchicas, porque ahora podemos ser independientes y defendernos nosotras solas, sin la ayuda de nadie, por eso mismo-hizo un pequeño silencio-Chicas...esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida-

Sus dos hermanas se habían quedado mudas, sin palabras al escuchar a su hermana menor, la que les abrió la mente, la que les aclaró las cosas. Recapacitaron sobre lo dicho, su hermana tenía toda la razón del mundo, a ellas no les debería importar lo que los demás digan o dejen de decir, lo que ellas tenían dentro era un milagro, que simplemente las habían hecho fuertes antes el mundo y unicas.

-Bubbles-habló tranquilamente Blossom con una sonrisa en su rostro-tienes toda la razón del mundo, no deberíamos angustiarnos por eso, si no alegrarnos. Perdónanos por ser tan pesimistas-

-¡Estamos orgullosas de ti hermanita!-dijo la morena muy feliz, mientras se secaba una gota que caía por su mejilla.

-¡Gracias, chi-!

-Buenas, mis queridas-

Se escuchó una voz afeminada y distorsionada de la nada, a lo que justo delante de las chicas apareció una nube de humo de un extraño color rojizo. Al desaparecer, se podía observa una especie de ser hibrido, abdomen y cabeza de humano, pies y manos como pinzas de cangrejo y piel de un color rojo apagado.

-Mucho gusto, niñitas-dijo el extraño ser con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Q-que...?-

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

8

" **muchos brillos** ": No ser muy lista, no pensar bien antes de actuar, no enterarse de lo que pasa en su entorno.


	5. El y Ellos

_ANTERIORMENTE..._

 _-Mucho gusto, niñitas-dijo el extraño ser con una sonrisa en su cara._

 _-¿Q-que...?-_

 _CONTINUEMOS..._

-¿¡Q-quien eres tú?!, más bien, ¿¡Que eres tú!?-gritó Buttercup, mientras se levantaba abrutadamente del sofá y señalaba con el dedo índice a la criatura.

-Vamos querida, ¿Cómo que, que soy?-dijo entre risas el ser híbrido-eres igual que esos niñatos irrespetuosos-susurró-Yo no soy algo, soy alguien-hizo una pequeña reverencia y aún con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, levantó la mirada-Me podéis llamar, Him-

-Him...-

-Y bien, seguramente os preguntareis que porque me he manifestado ante vosotras ¿No es así?-dijo Him cruzando sus "brazos".

-Tal vez-dijo Blossom, dudando sobre su respuesta-¿Es bueno el saberlo?

El ser rojo rio fuertemente y se acercó a las chicas unos pocos metros, ellas se alejaron a la defensiva y observando cada movimiento que este hacía, estando alertas.

-¡Claro que si amores!-dijo Him tapándose la boca por las risas-¿Os acordáis de esa piedra "mágica" que os encontrasteis?

-¿Si...?-Blossom entrecerró los ojos sospechando-un momento ¿Cómo sabes tú de que nos la encontramos?, es más ¿cómo sabes tú de su existencia?-

-Fácil, querida, yo soy su creador-

-¿¡ **TU**!?-exclamaron las tres hermanas sorprendidas.

-Vaya ¿Por qué os sorprendéis tanto, no lo parecía?-volvió a reír-Y claro...también soy el que ha repartido las demás piedras por esta asquerosa ciudad-su voz se volvió más recia y demoniaca al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

-Un momento ¿¡eso significa que hay más piedras como las nuestras?!-dijo Bubbles un poco decepcionada, ahora su coartada ya no era válida, ya no iban a ser especiales, iban a haber más personas como ellas, el pensar esto solo la entristecía.

-Exactamente niñas-volvió a su voz normal-pero veréis...digamos que hay como dos tipos diferentes de piedras. En vuestro caso, la que habéis tocado tan solo cambia vuestro aspecto y claro, os da súper poderes, pero hay otro tipo de piedras-rio nuevamente.

-¡Vamos, no te quedes callado, dinos cuál es el otro tipo!-la morena gritó un poco molesta por la actitud del hibrido.

-Tranquila niñita-prosiguió Him-el otro tipo de piedra, es igual en aspecto, pero esta echa un aroma hipnótico, el cual hace que el que la toma piense que es un simple dulce y se la coma obligado y sin ningún problema, pero eso no es lo más importante. Esa piedra no solo cambia el aspecto y le da las cualidades sobrehumanas al sujeto, si no que...-paró-lo deja a mi merced, teniendo que obedecer todo lo que le ordene-

-¿Lo que ordenes?-preguntaron las tres.

-Así es, por ejemplo-se quedó pensando unos momentos-si le ordeno a susodicho que destruya la ciudad, lo hará-su voz volvió a cambiar al igual que antes, mientras que en su rostro tenía una sonrisas maligna de oreja a oreja.

-¿¡Como dices!?-

-Justo lo que estáis pensando queridas-

-¿Sabes que no lo permitiremos verdad? Ahora con nuestros poderes podemos pararte los pies fácilmente, Him-replicó Blossom, apretando los puños, sus ojos reflejaban seguridad y valentía.

-Eso es lo que vosotras creéis, niñas-rio-no subestiméis mi fuerza, mi poder mental es mucho más fuerte que esas piedras desgastadas-

-Pero una pregunta, señor Him-habló Bubbles-¿Por qué ha creado piedras como la nuestra, si su objetivo es destruir la ciudad?-preguntó la rubia inocentemente.

-¡Oh! Por fin alguien me habla educadamente-dijo sorprendido falsamente el ser-Pues... ¿Sin el bien no existiría el mal no?, esa es la respuesta pequeña, además de que si no sería todo más aburrido y rápido, y yo quiero algo de diversión-

-Maldito bicho macabro...estás loco-Buttercup lo miró enfadada, con los puños apretados, mientras que sus dientes rechinaban.

-Que amable querida-echó una carcajada-gracias. De todas formas, no os lo he puesto nada fácil ¿Por qué?-pausó-solo he creado dos piedras "sanas", la vuestra y otras más, pero como soy tan bueno, esa piedra ha ido a parar fuera de esta ciudad, tristemente, no se ha dónde. En cambio, las demás si han sido todas esparcidas por la ciudad, y de ellas habrá por lo menos 10 o más-

-¿¡Que!?-

-Bueno, queridas, con esto me despido-la nube que lo envolvía comienza a rodearlo, ocultándolo-disfrutad de vuestros nuevos poderes-la nube se deshace totalmente y se puede oír su voz de fondo entre risas-mientras podáis...-

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, recapacitando sobre lo que acababa de pasar, y sobre todo lo que les había contado el personaje este, eso era a lo que estaban destinadas, desde el día de hoy a proteger a la ciudad donde vivían y a sus habitantes. Pero ¿Cómo lo iban a hacer? Ellas no sabían de nada de eso, no sabían cómo hacer que sus poderes se activaran, y mucho menos como controlarlos, y quien sabe si sus enemigos superaban su poder.

-Blossom, Buttercup-habló la menor, quedando en silencio unos segundos-eso quiere decir...que somos unas, um... ¿Superheroinas?-

-Bueno, creo...que se podría decir que ¿sí?-dijo algo aturdida la morena.

-Chicas, si todo lo que nos ha dicho Him, eso quiere decir que nos tendremos que preparar para cuando llegue el día en el que algún consumidor de la piedra ataque. Por lo que mañana nos iremos al bosque, donde no hay nadie que nos pueda ver o que podamos lastimar, para descubrir los poderes que tengamos, entrenarlos y poder controlarlos ¿De acuerdo?-

-¿En serio?-preguntó Bubbles sin ganas-creía que ya podríamos controlarlos sin problemas-

-Bubbles, esto no es como los dibujos de la televisión tan surrealistas que ves, esto es la vida real, y para controlar algo correctamente tienes que entrenarte y aprender a utilizarlo ¿Comprendes?-dijo Blossom con el tono autoritario que la caracterizaba.

-Si...-bufó la rubia, hinchando sus pómulos aniñadamente en señal de reproche y un poco decepcionada.

-Por mi está bien, me parece que será muy interesante y divertido-continuó Buttercup animada.

-Entonces, vamos a descansar y empezaremos hoy por la tarde, después de comer, ya que ya es de mañana. Vamos a dormir.-

Las chicas subieron al segundo piso, cada una a su habitación, esta vez sí durmieron un poco más tranquilas pero todavía con un poco de nervios por lo que les esperaba ese mismo día, tenían que descansar bien, no importaba si se despertaban algo tarde, pero tenían que estar descansadas para poder resistir lo que tuvieran que resistir.

 _En las afueras de Townsville, más concretamente en el bosque._

[...]

 _¡Butch, Butch! ¡Hermano, despierta!_

 _-Que...-_

 _-¡Vamos hermano!-_

 _[...]_

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-Butch despertó rápidamente, sudando.

-¡Al fin despiertas tío!-gritó Boomer, abrazando a su hermano, alegre.

-¿C-como...?-se despejó mejor, y se quitó a Boomer de encima-¡Joder Boomer! ¿¡Eres maricón o que!? Quítate de encima-

Butch continuaba recostado sobre la encimera de la cocina, mientras Boomer era el que intentaba reanimarlo y Brick estaba de pie, de espaldas a ellos y mirando de reojo a su hermano tirado en el suelo.

-Ya estas despierto...-dijo el mayor, a lo que se dio la vuelta y se puso de frente a ellos-¿Qué se supone que te ha pasado?-

-¿¡Que, que me ha pasado!? ¿Estáis idiotas o qué? Habéis sido vosotros que os ha dado un derrame cerebral o algo-gritó Butch, mientras se levantaba sin ninguna dificultad.

-¿A qué te refieres? Si nosotros estábamos aquí en la cocina, cuando te encontramos ahí tirado e inconsciente-habló algo molesto Brick.

-¡Que os su-!-Butch pausó un momento, entrecerró los ojos y miró a Brick detenidamente-Oye tío, ¿desde cuando eres pelirrojo?-

-¿Eh, como que pelirrojo? Butch, parece que te has golpeado en la cabeza porque estas algo tonto-suspiró Brick masajeándose la sien por el cansancio.

-No Brick, Butch tiene razón, no sabíamos que eras pelirrojo-dijo el rubio fijando la vista en su hermano mayor.

-Boomer, tú tienes el cabello rubio, pero rubio de verdad, no rubio mierda como antes-habló Butch dirigiendo su mirada a su hermano menor.

-Es verdad tío-afirmó Brick.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, a lo segundos salieron corriendo al piso de arriba, empujándose el uno al otro, hasta llegar al cuarto de baño y quedarse delante del espejo, observándose.

-...-

Al igual que las chicas, estos habían cambiado. Brick era un poco más alto de lo que era antes, su cuerpo estaba más musculado, de tez pálida pero manteniendo color. Su cabello cambió a un pelirrojo oscuro y lacio, le había crecido hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, sus ojos ahora eran de un rojo escarlata intenso, que con solo mirar paralizaban. Las pecas que tenía por todo su cuerpo desaparecieron, al igual que cualquier marca existente.

Boomer, todavía conservaba su altura, por lo que seguía siendo un poco más bajo que su hermano, se volvió un poco más musculoso pero aun así, con el cuerpo de un adolescente formado, de piel blanquecina. Su cabello creció desordenado y peinado con la raya en el centro, peinado hacia los lados, ahora era un rubio apagado pero con brillo. Sus pupilas de un azul zafiro, que reflejaban serenidad y pillería. Su piel se limpió completamente, sin ninguna marca o herida.

Butch, era de la misma altura que el mayor de los tres, pero más robusto y musculoso, moreno de piel. Su cabello había quedado igual que como lo tenía antes, de punta, solo que cambió a un pelinegro muy intenso, sus pupilas eran de un verde pino, llenos de picardía y valentía. Al igual que sus hermanos, no quedaba rastro de heridas o moretones en su cuerpo, al igual que sus huesos fracturados se recuperaron.

-¿Eh...?-

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	6. Piedra Negra

_Antes de lo sucedido con las chicas..._

-¿Eh...?-

Los chicos abrieron los ojos de par en par, miraron cada mínimo cambio en su cuerpo, el único que se atrevió a hablar por la impresión fue, ni más ni menos, el ahora moreno hermano mediano.

-¡Tíos, mirad que músculos!, no es por nada, pero ¿Quién de los tres está más bueno?-rio fuertemente-¡Es obvio que yo!-empezó a hacer poses delante del espejo algo comprometedoras.

-¡Oye, ahora soy rubio de verdad! Ya no os podréis burlar de mi por mi cabello-dijo Boomer con una mirada decidida peinándose el cabello.

-¡Ah callar, imbéciles!-el pelirrojo gritó enfadado y tiró de las orejas de sus hermanos hacia él-Eso no es lo más importante, lo crucial aquí es saber cómo se ha producido este extraño cambio-soltó a sus hermanos y se cruzó de brazos, como solía hacer.

-Joder, Brick-exclamaron los hermanos menores, acariciando sus orejas ahora rojas.

-Parecéis tontos, enserio...-Brick se masajeó la sien unos segundos y salió del baño con la mirada perdida, se giró hacia sus hermanos y los miró fijamente-sí, estoy de acuerdo con vosotros en que es un...cambio increíble. Aun así ¿no os habéis parado a pensar ni un segundo en cómo ha sucedido?

Los hermanos se quedaron pensado durante unos momentos, al momento, Butch recordó lo pasado antes de perder la conciencia, pero ¿Por qué él era el único que sabía? Sus hermanos estuvieron conscientes todo el momento, y eran ellos los que no sabían nada.

-Creo que se la razón...-habló Butch, decidido-¿No os acordáis de lo que pasó después de que Boomer trajera la piedra a casa?-

-¿Piedra?-

-Sí, esa piedra blanca y que, extrañamente, echaba un olor a dulce-

-¡Ah ya! Pero al parecer la perdí cuando te encontramos tirado en la cocina-dijo Boomer dudando un poco sobre el paradero de la piedra-tal vez está todavía allí-

-Que va, si os la comisteis, bueno, nos la comimos-aclaró Butch, algo asqueado por el hecho de haberse comido un piedra, del suelo y posiblemente meada.

-Como nos vamos a comer una piedra...eso es una tontería-continuó el pelirrojo intentando no mostrar sus ganas de reír.

-Y luego yo soy el tonto-Boomer, al contrario que su hermano, si rio por las palabras de su hermano apoyándose en el hombro del pelirrojo

-¡No es ninguna tontería! Es la ver-

Detrás de ellos comenzó a aparecer una extraña nube de humo rojiza, que al desvanecerse poco a poco, mostró una vez más al ser híbrido de nombre Him. Los chicos quedaron paralizados al verlo, mientras este, bajaba de la nube para esta a la altura de los tres hermanos.

-Q-quien...-

-¿Qué quién soy? Bueno, queridos, me podéis llamar Him, y desde hoy, hasta el día de vuestra muerte seré vuestro amo-el ser rojizo no se cortó, y sonrió a los chicos con esa enorme sonrisa que en pocas ocasiones borraba de su rostro.

-¡Un momento!-gritó un Brick algo alterado-¿¡A que te refieres con que serás nuestro amo?! Es más, seguimos sin saber QUE eres tú-

-¿Qué soy?, vaya, que pregunta más irrespetuosa ¿No te parece querido?-rio y miró a los chicos con un cierto aire malévolo-yo soy vuestro creador-

-Tu estas mal-dijo el moreno, recargándose en la pared de brazos cruzados-¿Cómo demonios vas a ser tu nuestro creador?-

-Vaya, creía que lo sabíais-Him colocó sus brazos adjuntados a sus enormes brazos es su cintura-veréis, como os ha dicho vuestro querido hermanito, esa piedra-

-¿Quieres decir que lo que dijo Butch de que nos comimos la piedra es verdad?-preguntó incrédulo el joven rubio, interrumpiendo así al ser híbrido.

-¡No me interrumpas niñato!-gritó enfurecido aquel monstruo, suspiró y volvió a su faceta anterior-como iba diciendo, esa piedra que os comisteis, os hizo regenerar todo vuestro cuerpo y distorsionó vuestro ADN, ahora ya no tenéis sangre normal, por vuestras venas circula una sustancia negra, que controlo yo, sin ella, moriríais-

-Y... ¿Esperas que nos creamos eso?-dijo el pelirrojo, el cual no dudaba ni un segundo en negar esa aclaración.

-No me importa lo que creáis o no creáis, a partir de ahora estáis a mi merced-

-¿Cómo que a tu merced? ¿Quieres decir que te tenemos que hacer caso en todo lo que nos ordenes?-dudó el menor.

-Bueno...-pausó-no exactamente, seguiréis siendo vosotros, pero, simplemente querréis apoderaros del mundo y de hacer el mal-Him, comenzó a dudar sobre el poder de sus piedras, realmente, estas no podían controlar la mente, tan solo darles la sed de destruir y hacer el mal, pero era algo de lo que nadie podía saber, menos todavía a la persona que hayan ingerido la piedra contraria, tan solo podía permitirse contárselo a estos tres idiotas.

-Oye, creo que te estas torrando un poco, tío raro-bufó Butch, algo cansado, mirando irónicamente al ser en la nube.

-¡Silencio! ¡No tengo nada más que decir, a partir de ahora os estaré vigilando, niñatos irrespetuosos!, como se os ocurra conspirar contra mí, ¡sentiréis mí furia!-la nube de humo comenzó a cubrir al ser rojizo y se desvaneció poco a poco. Cuando ya no se veía nada, se escuchó una voz de ultratumba-por cierto, disfrutad de vuestros poderes queridos, los vais a necesitar-y desapareció completamente, dejando a unos tres chicos desconcertados por sus últimas palabras.

[...]

-A qué se refiere con... ¿poderes?-dijo el rubio, algo perplejo.

-Ni lo sé, ni me importa-Habló Butch, desinteresado del asunto, bajó las escaleras para dirigirse al sofá, y degustar un rato su adorado programa de lucha libre, de todas las semanas, detrás sus hermanos, los cuales también decidieron no darle mayor importancia.

Llegaron al desordenado y sucio salón de estar y se sentaron una vez más en el mugriento sofá negro, Boomer prendió la televisión y con el mando medio roto, se volvió a sentar y cambió de canal hasta el que estaban buscando. Unos minutos después, el pelirrojo y el rubio se quedaron medio adormilados, pero aún con la conciencia activa, mientras que Butch era el más emocionado e interesado por el programa. Justo en el momento más emocionante y final de la materia, la señal se cortó mostrando la típica pantalla de nube estática.

Butch saltó de su asiento sorprendido, y se puso de pie de un brinco, enfurecido a más no poder se acercó con paso rápido al aparato viejo y destartalado, y se le quedó mirando con una furia ciega.

-¡Maldito cacharro inútil! ¡Justo en el mejor momento te tienes que estropear!-Butch gritó encolerizado, despertando así de su adormecimiento a sus dos hermanos, se dirigió a un lado del aparato y se propuso golpearlo para hacerlo funcionar una vez más.

Le pegó un fuerte puñetazo a la cabecera de la televisión, y esta, ni más ni menos, se hundió entera, junto a la mesa que la sostenía, la cual acabo destrozada. Butch se quedó paralizado, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sin hacer ningún otro movimiento, giró la cabeza lentamente hacia sus hermanos, los cuales no estaban muy diferentes a él.

-... ¿Qué ha pasado?-el moreno miró a su puño, y a lo que ahora quedaba de su televisión y mesilla, una vez más a su puño y sucesivamente, luego volvió a girar la cabeza hacia sus hermanos, los cuales lo miraban incrédulos a lo sucedido.

-No comprendo, Butch... ¿Desde cuando eres **TAN** fuerte?-dijo el mayor, todavía recapacitando.

-A mí que me cuentas...hombre, siempre supe que yo era el más fuerte de los tres, pero no creí llegar a este punto-pareciendo haber olvidado lo ocurrido, Butch rio egocéntrico, sacando pecho a la vez.

-Si Butch, no es mi culpa que te metas tantos estimulantes para lucir, todos sabemos que tienes complejo de culturista-dijo el pelirrojo sin interés, a lo que se volvía recostar en el sofá y cerraba sus ojos.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho zanahoria con patas?!-gritó el moreno, enfrentando a su hermano mayor

-¡¿A quién le dices zanahoria, ciclado acomplejado?!-Brick se levantó rápidamente para enfrentar a su hermano mayor.

El rubio se levantó sin ganas y cansado, por la pesadez que arrastraba por sus hermanos, anduvo lentamente hacía la cocina, para prepararse algo de cenar, sin darse cuenta ya había anochecido, se le pasó el día muy rápidamente. Casi a la entrada de la cocina, tropezó con un trozo del suelo de madera desgastado que sobresalía, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero al no sentir nada, los abrió rápidamente.

Se vio a él mismo. Flotaba en el aire. Giró rápidamente su rostro estupefacto hacia sus hermanos, los cuales pararon de pelear al escuchar el pequeño gritó de su hermano menor al tropezar, ellos al igual que él, estaban sorprendidos, impulsivamente se sentó en el aire, sin quitarle la mirada a sus hermanos.

-B-Boomer...-tartamudeó sin querer el pelirrojo-¿Qué haces?-

-N-no lo sé...-contestó el menor, con una expresión horrorizada, aún sentado en el aire, intentando no perder los papeles y desmayarse.

-Tío...-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el moreno, cuando su hermano rubio comenzó a palidecer y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, al momento cayó desmayado al suelo.

[...]

Boomer recobró poco a poco la conciencia. Se encontraba acostado en el sofá, su hermano pelirrojo lo vigilaba de cerca, de espaldas a el y el moreno dormía a sus pies recostado en el sitio que quedaba libre. Poco a poco levantó la cabeza y se la acarició, adolorido.

-Chicos...-

Brick se giró hacia el rubio con una mirada seria, y Butch despertó lentamente al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

-Boomer, creo que ya sabemos a lo que se refería en cuanto a poderes ese tipo-dijo Brick, el cual no borraba su semblante serio.

-¿Y bien a que conclusión has llegado, geniecito?-preguntó Butch, sarcástico.

-A partir de ahora...-pausó-somos superhéroes, ¡tenemos súper poderes!-

El silencio reinó.

-¿¡Eh!?-exclamó Butch, bastante descontento-a mí eso de salvar al mundo y todas esas tonterías no me interesan, es mas ¿Con quién lucharíamos si no hay monstruos y todo eso?-

-Sí, eso es verdad Brick, es una tontería-concordó el rubio con su hermano de ojos verdes.

-Ah mi lo que me gustaría es asustar a la gente, destruir cosas y sentirme fuerte-se levantó enérgicamente-¿Te lo imaginas? Nos aclamarían como reyes, nos temerían...-

-Eso suena bien...-adjuntó el mayor, al cual no le desagradaba del todo la idea.

-¡Suena divertido!-rio pícaramente y con un toque malévolo el rubio- podríamos robar, ¡robar dulces!-

-Si...Butch, eso es mucho mejor-pausó-¡Decidido! A partir de ahora no hará falta gastar dinero en comida, la robaremos, no hará falta pagar por nada, podremos hacer lo que queramos-alzó la voz Brick, el cual reflejaba en su mirada, maldad.

-Claro que si-dijeron sus hermanos menores. Los tres comenzaron a reír de una manera perversa, mientras que sus rostros mostraban maldad en todo su esplendor.

-¡Listo! Mañana mismo empezaremos a descubrir nuestros propios poderes-el pelirrojo se giró de espaldas a sus hermanos y se cruzó de brazos, y con un aura oscura envolviéndolo, rio-con la ciudad...-

Los tres empezaron a reír nuevamente, mientras que un aura oscura los cubría.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	7. Nuevos Atuendos

P.O.V _**Blossom**_

Abrí los ojos lentamente al sentir el caluroso sol en mi rostro. Estiré lentamente mis piernas y brazos sobre la misma cama, suspiré y me giré lentamente hacia el lado en donde quedaba mi mesilla de noche, con una lamparilla y un reloj plateado sobre ella. Entrecerré los ojos para poder fijarme en la hora, ya que las legañas que cubrían mis ojos, me los nublaban, eso indicaba que había dormido bastante y por cierto, muy a gusto. Esto me asustó ¿Qué hora podría ser?

Pegué un respingo de mi cama con el reloj en mis manos, casi tocando el techo y sin quererlo, me quedé flotando de piernas cruzadas. Me horroricé al punto de romper el reloj al verlo.

-¡¿SON LAS 3 DE LA TARDE YA?!-bajé rápidamente del aire y salí de mi habitación corriendo, me paré en el pasillo y grité con toda mi fuerza-¡ARRIBA! ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!-

Parecí asustarlas, ya que pude escuchar un estruendoso golpe contra el suelo, no me lo pensé y entré en el cuarto de baño al final del pasillo. Lavé mi cara rápidamente, con torpeza cogí la toalla a mi derecha y la sequé con brusquedad, quedando esta un tanto rojiza. A punto de lavarme los dientes, me quedé observando mi propio rostro, mis ojos rosados, eran tan extraños, pero a la vez tan hermosos...mi piel pálida y suave, por una parte no quería aceptar nuestro cambio, pero por otro era algo tan mágico lo que había nos ocurrió, obviamente con su cierta explicación científica, aun así, su punto era asombroso.

Reaccioné al momento, me lavé los dientes aprisa y cepillé mi cabello con dificultad.

-"Nota mental, recogerse el cabello a la hora de dormir"-pensé, mientras forcejeaba para poder desenredarlo correctamente.

Mis hermanas me observaban en la entrada de la puerta, ellas ya estaban completamente arregladas y vestidas, ya que cada una teníamos un baño en nuestro cuarto, lo que pasa es que por las prisas entré al mas cercano. Veía de reojo como se reían al verme pelear contra mí misma, esto me enfureció y tiré mi cepillo contra ellas. Lo esquivaron dificultosamente, haciendo que este se estampara contra la pared, provocando un gran boquete en ella, sí, eso es definitivamente debido a la súper fuerza.

Mis hermanas me miraron algo miedosas, tal vez me pasé un poco, que vergüenza.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Lo siento mucho chicas! Es que estaba algo furiosa y claro, juntó a los nervios de lo que nos espera...-reí, intentando ocultar un poco mi sonrojo por el momento, que para mí era algo embarazoso. Parecieron entenderme, ya que sus rostros enojados y que parecían acusarme, se destensaron.

P.O.V _**Normal**_

-Eres de lo que no hay-dijo la morena, suspirando a la vez que se apoyaba sobre el larguero de la puerta, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Bubbles río dulcemente, a lo que algo en la morena le llamó la atención. La miró atentamente, esto hizo que la morena se girara hacía ella extrañada.

-¿Qué miras?-preguntó simplemente.

-¡Te has puesto un adorno en el pelo!-Bubbles gritó emocionada y cogió de las manos a su hermana morena-¡Te has vuelto femenina!-

La morena reaccionó a esto sonrojándose hasta las orejas, se soltó rápidamente del agarre de su hermana, y giró la cabeza intentando ocultar su muy notable sonrojo.

-¡Si! ¡¿Algún problema?!-bufó las mejillas, dándole una escena tierna a sus hermanas.

-Vaya Buttercup, ¡Te estás haciendo mujer!-decía entre risas la pelirroja, mientras observaba divertida a su hermana.

-¡Oye!-gritó un poco enfadad la morena-ya soy una mujer...-susurró-¡De todas formas, este estúpido adorno no quiere decir que me vuelva una cursi y súper afeminada como vosotras!-alzó un poco la voz, mirando a sus hermanas orgullosa.

-Ya veo...-Blossom se cruzó de brazos-no tienes remedio-las tres se rieron al unísono.

-Oye hermanita...-Bubbles dirigió su mano hacia su estómago- tengo hambre-y miró a su hermana algo triste.

-No me extraña, son las...-abrió los ojos de par en par-¡3 DE LA TARDE!-la pelirroja gritó asustando así a sus hermanas-¡Tengo que arreglarme rápido!-corrió hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta fuertemente, al punto de romperla.

-No veo por qué se pone así, tenemos toda la tarde-dijo Buttercup, resignada, conocía perfectamente a su hermana y su actitud perfeccionista le ponía en muchas ocasiones de los nervios.

-Ya, pero que se le va a hacer, ella es así, puntual-rio la menor, al igual que su hermana morena, ella también la conocía muy bien, solo que, en su caso, esa faceta suya no le molestaba, más bien le provocaba gracia.

-¿Qué puntual? Si no habíamos acordado hora-habló la ojiverde, volteando hacía su hermana menor.

-A mí no me mires, ella sabrá lo que tiene en la cabeza-dijo la rubia resignada.

[...]

-Por cierto, me gusta tu brillo de labios-dijo Bubbles con una sonrisa.

-Callate...-

[...]

P.O.V _**Blossom**_

Estaba justamente delante de mi espejo, arreglándome, esta vez un poco más calmada. El pelo tan largo es algo difícil de tratar y dejarlo suelto era un pecado, por lo que sin más lo recogí en una cola alta, en cuanto a mí respecta no me gustan las colas de caballo, pero no tenía otra opción si no quería que la mata de pelo me asara de calor, literalmente. Para adornarlo un poco, abrí uno de los cajones de mi cómoda y cogí uno de los tantos lazos que tenía, no iba a mentir, adoraba los lazos. En cada cajón de mi cómoda guardaba diferentes cosas, blusas, camisas, faldas etc, e incluso tenía un cajón especial para las pulseras y para los pendientes, como siempre todo muy ordenado.

Me coloqué un lazo rojo intenso y de un negro carbón, era el que más me gustaba de todos, tenía de varios colores, pero siempre me ha gustado el rojo, es un color ardiente, que te llena de valor y el negro conjuntaba muy bien. Me miré nuevamente en mi espejo de cuerpo completo y me admiré de arriba abajo, llevaba puesta ropa elegante, a mi parecer, bueno, entre comillas, sabía que para lo que íbamos a hacer necesitábamos ropa cómoda, pero después de todo, no pude evitar ponerme la ropa que antes de todo no me quedaba bien, más que nada porque antes estaba plana y no tenía caderas, mas resumidamente, no tenía cuerpo, por lo que no me pude resistir. Llevaba **(Multimedia)**.

Este "traje" realmente no lo compré yo, si no Buttercup, al igual que a Bubbles y uno para ella, los compró para carnaval pero nunca los llegamos a utilizar, a mí no me interesaba de todas formas. Me acabó gustando, así que en vez de tirarlo lo guardé. Al fin le podre dar un uso. Una vez terminé, salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras hacía el salón, donde me esperaban mis hermanas.

 _20 Min. Antes_

P.O.V _**Bubbles**_

Después del duro golpe contra el suelo que me di, a culpa de los gritos repentinos de mi hermana mayor, me levanté algo adolorida y estiré mi cuerpo. Me giré hacía la mesilla donde reposaba mi reloj digital, y vi que era una hora perfecta para despertarse.

-"Probablemente por eso gritaba mi hermana de esa forma"-pensé graciosa.

Me dirigí hacía el baño de mi habitación y empecé a peinarme. Aunque no lo parecía, ahora tenía bastante cabello, no le di mayor importancia y me lo até en dos coletas altas. Lavé mi rostro con la toalla y me puse un poco de brillo en los labios, me encantaba como quedaba, me daba un toque maduro, o por le menos eso pensaba yo.

Salí del baño y me propuse a vestirme. Me coloqué enfrente de mi gran armario, iba a ser difícil saber que ponerme, tenía que ser algo hecho para una súper heroína. No pasó ni un segundo, cuando con la vista busqué el pequeño regalo que nos hizo Buttercup y ahí estaba, bien doblado y sin estrenar. A mi parecer lo notaba algo provocador para mi gusto, pero bueno, Butter es así, un día ira desnuda por la calle y ni se dará cuenta, aun así era bastante lindo y le tenía un cariño especial por ser un regalo de ella, ya que mi querida hermana no es de regalar cosas, para nada.

Sin más que decir lo tomé y fui hacia mi gran espejo en la pared, el traje es así **(Multimedia)**. Agradecí que por lo menos fuera de mi color favorito, además que hacía conjunto con mis ojos.

Cuando salí, vi a mi hermana morena, la cual también llevaba el atuendo que se compró para ella, supongo que porque somos hermanas, estamos conectadas. Salimos a la misma vez, nos miramos y giramos hacía donde estaba mi hermana mayor, batallando contra su propio cabello.

P.O.V _**Buttercup**_

Estuve unos momentos en el suelo, intentando despertar del todo mi consciencia, me levanté lentamente refunfuñando por la pesada de mi hermana, por su culpa ahora tendría una enorme contusión en mi cabeza. Suspiré cansada y me senté en la cama, a la vez, cogí el reloj de muñeca de uno de los cajones de mi mesilla, que nunca utilizaba, pero que ahí estaba, funcionando.

Era algo tarde ya, aun así por mi seguiría durmiendo a pesar de los griteríos de mi hermana, me lo pensé dos veces, tenía hambre así que no tenía más opción que levantarme sí o sí. Cogí una toalla y me metí en la ducha directamente, tan solo tardé 5 minutos, digamos que no suelo tardar mucho en ello, a mis hermanas en cambio, no les daría tiempo a esto ni de broma, ellas suelen tardar media hora. Fui a lavarme los dientes y al ver que se me calló la tirita que llevaba en la mejilla, seguramente al ducharme, me la cambié sin más, esta herida fue a causa de una pelea con un perro, si, suena a tontería, pero así fue, ese perro quería quitarme mi comida y no tuve más remedio, de todas formas el perro no acabó mal.

Me peiné, me di cuenta de que mi cabello se acortó bastante, ya que antes de todo lo tenía más o menos por la mitad de la espalda, así me gusta más, me daba mucho calor, pero me daba pereza ir a la peluquería, ya que no me gusta ese lugar, está lleno de viejas y niñas cursis y "pijas"*.

Me peiné rápidamente, este peinado me favorecía a decir verdad. Me reí internamente-"¿Yo he dicho eso?"-pensé. Aun que, al momento, me fije en que Bubbles me regaló un pasador por mi cumpleaños, que nunca utilicé, porque no me gustan esas cosas, así que lo dejé encima de la encimera de mi baño, pero...ahora que he cambiado de peinado ¿Por qué no probarlo?. Me lo puse y me miré fijamente, no pude evitar sonrojarme, estaba extraña, pero por dentro me gustaba, me quedaba bien además de que era un regalo de parte de mi pequeña hermana, seguramente le dará gusto vérmelo puesto.

Era hora de vestirme. A decir verdad estuve pensando esto toda la noche aunque parezca mentira, por lo que no tuve que buscar mucho, tomé de mi pequeña cómoda el traje que le compré a las chicas para una fiesta en carnaval, aunque ninguna de las tres llegamos a utilizarlo nunca ya que esa fiesta, tristemente se canceló por problemas personales del organizador. Cuando se los di, se quedaron sorprendidas, aun no sé porque, Blossom me miró una cara indescifrable, supuse que era porque le gustó bastante, en cambio Bubbles solo sonrió, seguramente a ella también le gustó al igual que a mí, siempre me han dicho que no tengo gusto para la moda, pues esa vez, me lucí.

Sin más cuentos me lo puse **(Multimedia),** me quedaba como anillo al dedo. Salí de mi cuarto y al frente salió también mi hermana rubia, entonces nos encontramos con Blossom, se le fue un poco el cable, ya que intentaba peinarse, pero su cara daba miedo...esta chica es muy rara.

P.O.V _**Normal**_

Las dos hermanas menores esperaban a la pelirroja en el sofá color vino del salón, esta no tardó más de 5 minutos en salir y bajó las escaleras con paso alegre, al parecer ya se encontraba del todo calmada. Al verla, las hermanas menores se pusieron en pie y fueron hacia ella.

-¡Vaya! Todas estamos utilizando los trajes que compré-la pelinegra rio, mostrando una pose victoriosa.

-Bueno, es una buena manera de estrenarlos ¿No es así?-preguntó la menor sonriente.

-Pero oye Butter, no es por molestarte ni nada-pausó-¿Pero no crees que estos trajes son algo mostradores?-dijo Blossom al mirar su enorme escote y al ver a sus hermanas más de cerca.

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo creo que son perfectos para días de calor sobretodo, además, están increíbles-aclaró, interrogante, la ojiverdes mientras se veía a ella misma.

-La verdad esta lindos...-continuó la rubia sonrojándose un poco y dando vueltas, viendo a su falda balancearse.

-Está bien...-suspiró, resignada la mayor-¡Bueno, pues vámonos!-gritó alegre, a lo que alzaba la mano.

-¡Sí!-al unísono con su hermana, imitando su acción.

 _CONTINUARA..._

Un poco de relleno no hace mal a nadie x'D, la verdad es que me he tardado un poco en subirlo y es porque no tenía muchas ideas, por eso mismo tuve esto, para darme un poco de tiempo eve, los trajes los diseñé yo misma :'v, la verdad me encantaron ;v;.

El cabello está un poco exagerado :v, pero es porque tiene un estilo de caricatura x'D. Y si veis que en el dibujo no tiene el adorno, ya descubrireis mas adelante porque.

Espero que os haya gustado este cap uvu, eso es todo. Bye!

Los trajes de las chicas:

Blossom: /01ademkfulsf

Bubbles: /025ql1lrigih

Buttercup: /0yeqs7ejok0

Pija*: [persona] Que viste, se comporta o habla de manera afectada manifestando buena posición social y económica, en especial cuando es joven.

Para que no haya equivocaciones eve x''DD.


	8. Descubriendo Habilidades

P.O.V _**Normal**_

Las chicas salieron al portón de su casa y se miraron las unas a las otras, hasta que Blossom habló.

― Bien chicas, el bosque esta cerca de casa, como ya sabeis―miró a sus hermanas―de todas formas, vamos a empezar a acostumbrarnos al vuelo―Sus hermanas la miraron con ojos decididos, a lo que Buttercup se giró hacía Bubbles―lo que quiere decir, que vamos a ir volando hasta allí―

― Bubs, tu eres la que más "experiencia" tiene en esto, deberías enseñarnos ¿No crees?―

― ¿¡Yo!?―la morena asintió con la cabeza―P-pero...tampoco se tanto―se rasco la nuca y la miró avergonzada.

-Vamos Bubbly, enséñanos como lo haces―dijo la pelirroja, volteándose también hacia su hermana menor.

― ¿¡T-tú también Bloss!?...―suspiró resignada la rubia y se colocó lentamente delante de sus hermanas―está bien...―las demás asintieron con una sonrisa y la observaron con atención.

― Veamos...―intentó explicarse la menor―pues yo lo que hice fue dar un salto alto y ya, simplemente―a la vez que lo dijo, saltó en el sitio, consiguiendo así, mantenerse en el aire. Sus hermanas se miraron algo desconfiadas, pero no había peligro, por lo que valientemente repitieron el acto de la rubia y al igual que ella, flotaron contra la gravedad.

― ¡Esto es increíble!― exclamó la pelinegra, la cual había sido la única de las tres la cual no había logrado probarlo anteriormente.

Con una enorme sonrisa comenzó a dar piruetas por el aire y a pasearse con rapidez de un lado a otro, a lo que Bubbles la acompañó en su juego, alegre. En cambio su hermana pelirroja, tan solo se observaba a ella misma, al contrario de Buttercup, ella ya consiguió esto esa misma mañana, se dio cuenta, pero obviamente estaba muy concentrada en su reloj, por lo que realmente no lo sintió, siquiera le dio importancia, se podía decir que esta era la primera vez. Comenzó a intentar elevarse aún más alto y así lo hizo, miró hacia arriba y en cuestión de segundos sobrevolaba la ciudad, dejando tras suyo una especie de halo o resplandor rosado. Esta incluso se asustó al haber llegado a tal altura, pero sabiendo que de ninguna manera iba a caer, se tranquilizó.

A los segundos sus hermanas dejaron de jugar, al no notar la presencia de su hermana mayor. Miraron para todas partes, pero no la veían, entonces escucharon su voz a lo lejos, pero no captaban su persona.

― ¡Chicas aquí arriba!―la susodicha alzó su mano moviéndola en forma de saludo, intentando llamar la atención de sus hermanas, alzaron la vista y la miraron sorprendidas.

― ¡Ya veo..., pues no me voy a quedar atrás!―Buttercup emprendió el vuelo y subió junto a su hermana casi instantáneamente, dejando su paso un halo al igual que la pelirroja, pero este de un color verde esmeralda.

― ¡Jo!―la menor hinchó los pómulos disgustada― ¡Yo también quiero!―al contrario que sus hermanas, ella llegó arriba en un suspiro, casi a la velocidad de la luz, llegando a asustar a estas por su repentina aparición. Al igual que las demás, dejó un suave resplandor a sus espaldas, de un color azul cielo.

― ¡Bubbles!―gritaron las dos sobresaltadas―Eres muy rápida...―dijo sorprendida la pelirroja.

― Eso parece―rio divertida.

― Muy bien todo, pero estamos perdiendo tiempo―Aunque no quería mostrarlo, Buttercup estaba bastante ansiosa en empezar su entrenamiento.

― Tienes razón, vámonos―habló Blossom.

Las hermanas sobrevolaban la ciudad alegremente, empezaban a sentirse mejor con ellas mismas respecto a todo lo ocurrido. Se reían por el camino, mientras observaban la ciudad, la cual estaba en paz completa. Se sentía tan bien la brisa meciendo sus cabellos, lo adoraban.

[...]

No pasaron más de 3 minutos y llegaron al bosque. Era de comprensión, ya que ellas vivían a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que el lugar no residía muy lejos de su casa. Pararon en seco.

― ¿Preparadas?―miró confiada la mayor a sus hermanas.

― ¡Por supuesto!―contestaron estas dos.

― Esta bien, ya comprendimos como volar, seguramente más adelante podremos controlarlo mejor, para que cada salto que demos no nos suspenda en el aire―las demás asintieron―como primera parte entrenaremos la fuerza ¿Bien?-volvieron a asentir.

― ¿Qué tal si empezamos por destruir esa casa de madera de allí?―miró siniestra la morena, mientras frotaba sus manos.

Las chicas se giraron al ver lo que señalaba su hermana con la vista. Era una casa algo pequeña de madera, bastante desgastada y con muchos boquetes en el tejado.

―No se Butter...―dijo la rubia, un poco desconfiada― ¿Y si alguien vive allí?―

― ¿Cómo va a vivir alguien ahí?― preguntó algo obvia la ojiverde.

― Por si acaso, vamos a mirar―Blossom fue hacia la casa vieja con sus hermanas detrás. Tocó la puerta, pero esta se abrió sola―vaya...estaba abierta―

Entraron a la casa y observaron todo a su alrededor. Las paredes estaban carcomidas, el suelo de madera con tejas que sobresalían y algún que otro bicho, el sofá con agujeros por los cojines y a los lados, una televisión junto la mesa que la sostenía, totalmente hecha pedazos y las escaleras que conducían a un segundo piso con las barandillas partidas. Las chicas se asombraron al ver esto pero salieron como si nada.

― Lo que yo decía, está abandonada―afirmaba con seguridad Buttercup. Las dos hermanas se quedaron pensando― ¿Qué tanto pensáis? Es obvio que aquí no vive nadie―

― Tal vez vive un pobre que no ha podido pagarse una casa decente―dijo preocupada Bubbles.

― O simplemente, es parte de la propiedad del ayuntamiento, si la llegamos a derrumbar nos costaría pagarla―habló pensativa Blossom.

― ¿Es una broma?...―miró incrédula a sus hermanas― ¡Bah! Está bien, de todas formas no me importa esta mierda de chabola―

― Dejemos esto de lado. Vamos a probar con algunos árboles si no hay otra opción―suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacía Buttercup―Butter ¿Te parece ser la primera?―la susodicha sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió con la cabeza―Vale, pues dirígete a esos árboles de allí, intenta arrancar uno, veremos si la piedra esa nos dio la típica súper fuerza de todo héroe―

Buttercup se acercó a paso rápido a un pino que le daba de frente, cerró los ojos y tomó aire para tranquilizar los muy pequeños nervios que no se hacían notar, juntó toda su fuerza en sus brazos y abrazó al árbol robusto y de un momento a otro, ya estaba arrancado de raíz. Las chicas la miraron con cierta sorpresa, pero después de todo, ya no les causaba tanta impresión. La morena miró perpleja al árbol y con un simple movimiento ya lo tenía sujeto de una sola mano. Increíble.

― ¡Wou!―exclamó― ¡Soy la mejor!―reía, mientras daba vueltas al árbol en su mano, como si nada.

― ¡Eh, que nosotras también podemos hacerlo!―gritó Bubbles con el ceño fruncido a su hermana pelinegra― ¿Verdad, Bloss?―miró a Blossom y esta confirmo con la cabeza.

― Claro que sí, vamos Bubbles―las dos chicas fueron cada una hacía un árbol, y al igual que la pelinegra, los levantaron sin problema.

[...]

Las chicas continuaron probando sus habilidades, rayos laser por los ojos, súper velocidad al igual que súper oídos y súper vista, energía que emanaba de sus manos, como bolas de poder y rayos entre otros.

Se estaban divirtiendo más que nunca, las tres tenían las mismas habilidades, solo que estas cambiaban de tono, al parecer influía el color de sus ojos, algunas destacaban más en una, que en otra, pero entre sí, eran más o menos los mismos poderes.

― ¡Mirad esto!―gritó la pelirroja, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos y lo soltó todo. Su aliento refrescó y se transformó en hielo, llamado así, aliento de hielo, capaz de congelarlo todo o, casi todo― ¿Podéis hacerlo vosotras?―

Las dos hermanas se miraron entre sí e imitaron la acción de la ojirosas, pero solo consiguieron soplar al aire.

― ¿¡No podéis!?―se sorprendió con sinceridad la mayor.

― Parece que no...―dijeron las menores algo decepcionadas.

― Que mal...―la pelirroja miró a sus hermanas desilusionada, pero por dentro se sentía única porque ellas no lo lograran pero sin ningún tipo de maldad.

― Un momento―la rubia se quedó pensando unos minutos, y recordó lo que ese mismo día, por la madrugada, había ocurrido en la cocina de su casa― ¿Y vosotras podéis hacer...?― respiró hondo― **¡ESTO!** ―y gritó, provocando una onda expansiva por el chirrido, intentado que no fuera muy grande, llegando así tan solo a sus hermanas. Despeinó a las chicas, dejándolas atónitas y muy impresionadas― ¿Y bien?―con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro se situó delante de sus hermanas.

― No sé si quiero intentarlo―contestaron las dos, negando con la cabeza.

― De todas formas vamos a probar―dijo la pelinegra mirando a su hermana mayor, recuperando la compostura, esta solo asintió y las dos emularon a su hermana, pero no consiguieron nada.

― Creo que no se puede―dijo la pelirroja haciendo una mueca― Son poderes especiales al parecer―no había nada que hacer. Las tres rieron divertidas, entonces Bubbles dirigió su mirada a la morena.

― Butter ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes ningún poder especial?―

― Pues...―se quedó pensativa y miró sus manos―no lo sé...―cerró sus ojos fuertemente, esperando que pasara algo, inútil, ya sabía que no iba a ocurrir nada. Algo angustiada, puso sus dedos índice y corazón de sus manos a los dos lazos de su cabeza y se concentró, entonces sin quererlo, abrió los ojos lentamente y ellos desprendieron una luz de un verde muy claro, a lo que al momento estos escupían rayos gigantes que quemaron parte del suelo― ¡Ahh!―al darse cuenta de esto, apartó rápidamente las manos de su cráneo y sonrió feliz― ¿Podéis hacer eso?―

Blossom y Bubbles, se miraron entre si e igualmente lo intentaron, pero solo lograron provocar los rayos láser rojos normales.

― Entonces, eso es un no, que pena―se tapó la boca con las manos, intentando no reír, pero con poco éxito, ya que no pudo evitarlo y rio a carcajadas.

― ¡Oye no te rías!―gritó roja la rubia, roja de enfado, odiaba mucho que Buttercup se riera de ella cada vez que conseguía superarla en algo, o demostraba superioridad ante ella.

― ¡Eso mismo! ¡No nos hemos reído cuando tú no podías hacer lo mismo que nosotras!―Blossom se puso igual que su hermana, regañándola.

Las chicas seguían gritándo enfurecidas a la morena, mientras esta solo se reía señalando a sus hermanas con su dedo, tal como un niño pequeño.

Pero pararon al momento en el que vieron un enorme trozo de un rascacielos volando por encima de sus cabezas a toda velocidad. Estupefactas se quedaron al ver ese enorme monumento sobrevolando el bosque, casi derrumbando las casa atrás suya.

―¿Q-que ha sido eso?― preguntaron las tres observando al objeto que se descomponía conforme se alejaba. Estas emprendieron el vuelo y divisaron a la ciudad lejos de allí, de ella salía una gran humareda negra. Se asustaron al ver eso, así que no dudaron un segundo, y volaron rápidamente hacía la urbe, para descubrir que o quien había producido toda la esa locura.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

Como veis, he decidido añadirle un poder especial a nuestra querida verdecita uvu, lo digo porque ya sé que ella en la serie original no tiene ningún poder especial x'DD _(Bueno, menos lo de la lengua :'0)._

Esta vez he actualizado más rápido, pero es que anoche estuve pensando, y pues ya tengo una pequeña idea xD


	9. Revuelo en la ciudad

P.O.V _**Normal**_

 _Minutos antes de que las chicas llegaran al bosque_

― ¡Rápido, idiotas!―

Brick estaba justo delante de las escaleras de la casa, esperando a que sus hermanos bajasen, para poder ir a la ciudad y...bueno, estrenar sus poderes. Estaban realmente calmados, ya que no sabían bien lo que tenían, lo veían como una tontería, pero una tontería que llegaría a ser divertida.

― ¡Ya vamos!―se escuchaba desde el segundo piso. Los chicos bajaron y se reunieron con su hermano en la salida.

― ¿Listos?―

― ¡Sí!―afirmaron los otros dos.

― Pues vámonos―el pelirrojo comenzó a andar a paso rápido, dejando detras a sus hermanos pensativos, este al darse cuenta se giró hacia ellos― ¿Qué hacéis parados? ¡Venga, que tengo ganas de llegar ya!―estos se miraron entre si y se cruzaron de brazos.

― Tío ¿No sería más divertido ir volando?―Preguntó Butch arqueando una ceja―digo yo, ahora que tenemos poderes, vamos a aprovecharlos―

― Eso mismo, además la ciudad está lejos, llegaríamos antes―Boomer miró con algo de superioridad a su hermano mayor, como si fuese algo obvio. Esto enfureció a Brick.

― ¿¡Y como lo hacemos si no sabemos hacer eso todavía, genios!?―gritó el pelirrojo a los chicos, exaltándolos.

― No creo que sea tan difícil...―el rubio pegó un salto y quedo flotando― ¿Ves?―rio dando vueltas por todas partes.

― Te complicas la vida, zanahoria―el moreno rio a carcajadas y copió el movimiento de su hermano pequeño.

El mayor hervía de furia, su orgullo era demasiado grande como para dejar que se rieran de él, por lo que miró a sus hermanos con ojos penetrantes, provocando así los rayos laser rojos, iban directos a sus hermanos, estos se asustaron y los esquivaron dificultosamente por la sorpresa. El pelirrojo se quedó sorprendido mirando a las personas que estuvo a punto de carbonizar.

― Eh...Brick, hermano...―Butch miraba algo temeroso a su hermano pelirrojo, al igual que el menor―D-deberías relajar los nervios ¿No crees Boomer?―

― S-si―asintió―y la próxima vez que intentes intimidarnos con la mirada ¿Podrías mirar hacia el cielo por ejemplo?―el rubio se rascó la nuca nervioso por la mirada todavía clavada en ellos.

― Vámonos, estamos perdiendo tiempo―el mayor alzó el vuelo al igual que sus hermanos, dejando de darle importancia a lo sucedido―Además, ha sido un accidente―

― No, si ya lo sabemos―sonrió Boomer, el cual seguía a su hermano junto al moreno.

― ¡Claro! Sabemos que nos quieres demasiado como para hacernos daño―Butch rio junto a su hermano rubio y chocaron puños. Brick se giró a ellos, mostrándoles nuevamente sus ojos rojos como la sangre, los cuales asustaron a los jóvenes, haciendo que la sonrisa de sus rostros se borrara al instante.

― Sera mejor que cerréis esa bocaza, o yo mismo me encargaré de cerrarosla―Brick volvió a fijar su vista al frente, dejando a sus dos hermanos mudos.

Llegaron a la ciudad en cuestión de segundos, se pararon justo delante de un restaurante de comida rápida.

― ¿Qué hacemos aquí?―preguntaron los menores interrogantes.

― Para no formar de momento mucho alboroto, vamos a comenzar por robar comida en este restaurante―Abrió la puerta del lugar y entró con sus hermanos a sus lados, se sentaron en unas de las mesas sofá del sitio e hicieron como que leían la carta del menú― Veamos, comenzaremos por acercarnos al mostrador y atracaremos la caja, así se formara el jaleo y podremos robar la comida ¿Estáis de acuerdo?―los otros afirmaron con la cabeza―Este es el plan, Boomer, tu atraes al personal montando una escena, por ejemplo que te está dando un ataque al corazón, Butch, tu atracarás a la cajera y la mantendrás quieta, recuerda que es muy importante que no haga nada que llame la atención y yo me acercaré a la cocina y robaré la comida ya preparada ¿Entendido?―

― Perfecto, yo soy un genio en cuestión de actuación―Boomer se golpeó en el pecho―déjamelo a mí―

― La voy a intimidar con mis encantos...―Butch rio con un aire superior y se peinó el cabello.

― Bien ¡Pues vamos!―

Justo en ese momento Boomer se tiró al suelo, consiguiendo que todas las miradas del restaurante se posaran en él― ¡A-ayuda! ¡Que alguien llame a un médico, m-me está dando un ataque!―con esto, todas las personas se acercaron a él, incluyendo algunas que lo vieron todo desde las mesas de fuera, en esto Brick y Butch se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron hacia el cajero. Butch cogió del cuello a la chica que se encargaba de los pedidos y la elevó― Vamos nena, dame el dinero que guardas es esa maquinita y no te haré nada―la chica se quejó del dolor y este la dejó en el suelo, pero rápidamente se colocó detrás de ella, agarró una de sus manos y le susurró al oído―será mejor que no intentes nada muñeca, si no tendré que hacerte daño―la mujer comenzó a abrir la caja y sacar el dinero que había en ella. Brick ya se encontraba dentro de la cocina del establecimiento, y comenzó a meter en bolsas todo lo que encontraba a su paso, de repente alguien le agarró de la muñeca, haciendo que este levantara la vista, era un hombre que trabajaba de cocinero, de aspecto fuerte y basto.

― ¿Qué crees que haces jovencito?―preguntó sin ninguna clase de educación en su tono de voz― ¿Es culpa tuyo todo el alboroto no es así? Me temo que tendré que deteneros a la fuerza, a ti y a tus amiguitos―el hombre apretó con fuerza la mano del pelirrojo, pero este no sentía ningún tipo de dolor.

― Viejo, será mejor que me sueltes o el que lo lamentará serás tú―este lo miró desafiante, pero el hombre no se inmutó, tan solo rio arrogante y miró al chico como si fuera un bufón.

― Que gracia me haces―volvió a reír más fuerte y su expresión volvió a su seriedad― ¿Crees que un mocoso como tú me haría un rasguño si quiera? Por favor, no me hagas reír―

Esto hizo enfadar a Brick, se separó con facilidad de la empuñadura, agarró con fuerza el rostro del hombre, apretándolo, lo lazó con fuerza haciéndolo chocar contra unos estantes de cubiertos.

― Nadie me insulta, y menos todavía alguien como tú, cocinero de mierda―Brick continuó con su labor, ignorando al hombre inconsciente.

Mientras tanto, fuera todo seguía como antes, Boomer seguía haciéndose el enfermo en el suelo con la gente a su alrededor, cuando ni más ni menos, a una de las personas del lugar, se le calló una de las hamburguesa que se estaba comiendo en la cara de Boomer, al sentir el alimento grasiento en su cara, el rubio enrojeció de la furia y se puso de pie al instante, mirando amenazante a la persona delante de él.

― ¿¡Qué demonios haces gordo asqueroso!?―el chico torpe lo miró asustado, en ese momento Boomer se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, miró a su alrededor y la multitud comenzó a cuchichear e insultarle al darse cuenta de que todo era una farsa, esto llamó la atención de su hermano Butch, que apartó la mirada de la chica para ver lo sucedido.

― ¡Boomer, idiota! ¡Lo has estropeado todo!― en ello, la mujer aprovechó el descuido del moreno y la mano que estaba en la caja, la dirigió hacia el botón de emergencia justo al lado de esta y lo apretó.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar la alarma, todas las personas sobresaltadas comenzaron a gritar al ver lo que el pelinegro hacía y al ver salir a Brick de la cocina con toda la comida, se formó un revuelo y el gentio salía corriendo del restaurante asustado. Los chicos aprovecharon y salieron igualmente, atravesaron el techo y volaron rápidamente por encima de este, viendo a todas las personas huyendo.

― Chicos, divirtámonos un poco―el pelirrojo observó a la gente huyendo, con malicia en su sonrisa. Los chicos lo captaron enseguida, al igual que su hermano, sonrieron con picardía.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando toda la ciudad estaba incendiada, los edificios y casas destruidos y desmoronados, la gente huía y se escondía, llegó la policía, pero esta no consiguió nada contra los jóvenes, ya que estos los arrollaban a uno y cada uno de los oficiales.

― ¡Esto me encanta!―gritaba el moreno mientras arrancaba la mitad de un rascacielos― ¡Mirad esto!― Butch cogió con una mano el edificio y lo mandó a volar con tanta fuerza, que este se cubrió con fuego y desapareció en segundos.

Mientras los chicos seguían armando más jaleo, a lo lejos ya se acercaba un grupo de súper heroínas que le pararían los pies.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	10. Pelea de tres

Las chicas llegan al centro de la ciudad, donde había pasado todo, y sus rostros se deforman horrorizadas al ver la masacre que se había formado, estaba la gran parte incendiada y la otra parte destruida y desmoronada. Descendieron y tocaron tierra, miraron a su alrededor y algunas personas todavía corrían despavoridas, mientras otras se intentaban esconder en algún lugar seguro.

― ¿Quién pudo hacer todo esto?―preguntó Bubbles con la voz entrecortada, mientras empezaban a caer lágrimas abundantes de sus ojos azules.

P.O.V _**Blossom**_

Vimos a nuestra hermana pequeña llorar, me daba rabia verla sollozar de esa manera, sabíamos que ella le tenía mucho afecto a la ciudad y a las personas inocentes de ella, mi mirada se posó en mi hermana pelinegra, la cual estaba cabizbaja y roja, pero roja de furia, ya que pequeñas lagrimas también empezaron a caer se sus ojos mientras apretaba sus puños de tal manera que sus nudillos, tomaron un color blanquecino.

Yo debía ser fuerte ante esto, al igual que a ellas, lo sucedido también me afectaba demasiado y sabía, que en estas condiciones, las únicas que podíamos hacer algo éramos nosotras. Agudicé mi oído para intentar escuchar donde se seguían produciendo las fechorías, entonces percibí unas voces hablar.

 _―_ _¡Esto me encanta!―rio_

 _―_ _Nunca me sentí tan vivo hermanos―dijo una de las personas riendo igualmente._

 _―_ _Ah este paso, lo tendremos todo bajo nuestro poder―otro habló._

 _―_ _No creo que vayamos a cansarnos de esto ¿verdad?―_

 _―_ _Yo por lo menos no―_

 _―_ _Acabemos de una vez y vamos a comer lo que robamos―_

 _―_ _¡Si, rápido!―_

Descubrí a la persona, más bien, a las personas, por lo visto eran tres, no le tomé mucha importancia a esto ya que aun así no podía saber dónde estaban, así que para no tomar tiempo buscándoles, contraje mis pupilas tanto que quedaron como un punto casi inexistente en mis iris, traspasé varios edificios y vi las siluetas que esperaba, más o menos a dos manzanas de donde estábamos nosotras.

― ¡Vamos chicas, ya sé dónde están los causantes de esto!―Grité a mis hermanas, las cuales recuperaron la compostura en cuanto me escucharon, parecían estar tan seguras como yo. Entonces emprendimos el vuelo.

― ¿Y dónde les has visto?―me preguntó extrañada mi hermana menor, miraba hacia todas partes pero no veía a nadie.

― Estas algo lejos de aquí, pero enseguida llegaremos―dije confiada.

― ¿Y cómo lo sabes?―preguntó esta vez mi hermana morena.

― La súper vista hermana, súper vista―

Llegamos en cuestión de segundos a donde yo juraba haberlos visto, pero no aparecían por ninguna parte.

― ¿Estas segura que los viste aquí?―me preguntó Buttercup, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome acusadoramente.

― ¡Claro que sí!―mi giré a ella enfadada―Mi vista no me engaña...―respondí algo confusa, tal vez necesitaba practicar más esto y por eso mismo solo vi siluetas.

― ¿Nos buscabais?―

Escuché unas voces a mis espaldas, mis hermanas me miraban sorprendidas, así que me giré nuevamente para ver que estaba detrás de mí. Ahí parados, flotando, vi a un grupo de tres chicos, mirándome sonrientes. Uno de ellos era pelirrojo y de ojos rojo intenso, a sus lados dos chicos más, uno moreno de ojos de un verde pino y a su derecha un chico rubio de ojos azul zafiro.

― Vosotros...―en ese momento pensé en que ellos serían unas de las personas que tocaron la piedra, lo tenía que consultar con mis hermanas.

P.O.V _**Normal**_

― Chicas, reunión―la pelirroja susurró a sus hermanas, estas formaron un círculo y acercaron sus rostros―Estos chicos han tocado una piedra, al igual que nosotras―

― Eso se ve―dijo obvia la morena― ¿Pero y si ellos en realidad han tocado una piedra de esas que nos dijo Him, que no era como la nuestra?―

― Tienes razón, tal vez sean ellos los que han producido el escándalo y demás―continuó la ojiazul.

― Ah decir verdad, es lo más seguro―pausó la pelirroja―veréis, a ellos los oí hablando y uno dijo que pronto tendrían la ciudad a su mandato o algo parecido―

― Pues no hay nada más que hablar ¡Han sido ellos!―exclamó en un susurro la pelinegra.

― Acabemos con esto chicas―rompieron el círculo y les dieron la cara a esos muchachos― ¿Quiénes sois vosotros y por qué le habéis hecho esto a Townsville?―la ojirosas apuntó con el dedo a los chicos, acusándolos. Estos se miraron entre si y estallaron en la risa.

― ¿Qué da tanta gracia?―preguntó inocentemente la joven de ojos azules.

― Te lo voy a explicar lentamente pelirroja, porque al parecer no lo entiendes muy bien―dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo así hervir de la furia a Blossom―esto es fácil, inundamos la ciudad en fuego por el simple hecho de que nos hace disfrutar, ahora, ¿lo captas?―sus dos hermanos rieron a sus espaldas mientras Brick sonreía de medio lado a la líder con cierta malicia en su rostro.

― ¡Sois esbirros de Him!―Buttercup apretó los puños y los miró con furia ciega.

― Alguien que entiende―rio Butch cruzándose de brazos.

― Pero no te equivoques, nosotros no somos sus secuaces exactamente―el rubio miró a sus hermanos―hacemos esto tan solo por gusto ¿No es así hermanos?―estos asintieron.

― ¡Chicas, vamos a demostrarles a estos tres los frutos de nuestro entrenamiento!―Blossom miró a sus hermanas con decisión y estas le devolvieran la mirada de la misma forma.

Las tres chicas se abalanzan contra los hermanos y se los comen a puños, a estos les cuesta un rato reaccionar, pero consiguen evitar los ataques poco a poco como puñetazos y patadas, con un poco de dificultad de todas maneras, ya que estos venían con mucha rapidez. Blossom fue directa a lo que parecía ser el líder de los tres, mientras que Bubbles va hacía el rubio, el cual desde un principio le pareció adorable, a pesar de sus intenciones oscuras, en cambio Buttercup tan solo fue hacía el primero que la tomó de cerca, el moreno.

P.O.V _**Blossom**_

Sin darme cuenta, me separé de mis hermanas, perdiéndolas de vista al igual que a los otros tres chicos. Yo me concentré en el que parecía el líder de esta banda, si lo derrotaba a este, los otros no tendrán más opción que rendirse, por lo menos eso pensaba. Estaba golpeándolo rápidamente con puñetazos y patadas, que este con dificultad lograba detener. Seguimos así durante unos minutos, pero de repente, el chico desapareció de donde estaba, dejándome perpleja, paré en seco y mire hacia todos lados, pero no lo veía.

― _Detrás de ti, pelirroja_ ―

Me estremecí. Una voz sensual y ronca me susurró al oído a mis espaldas, me quedé paralizada por dos segundos, me giré con el ceño fruncido para golpear con toda mi fuerza a ese sujeto, de todas formas, el paró mi puño con facilidad y me agarró de la cabellera tirando de ella, provocando un alarido de dolor por mi parte. Abrí los ojos con dificultad y observé a mi oponente. Me quedé muda. Era un chico de ojos rojos como la sangre que, a decir verdad, consiguieron intimidarme y poner mi piel de gallina, era alto y esbelto, con un cuerpo formado que se veía a simple vista por su ropa pegada, de cabello anaranjado que brillaba al sol del atardecer y de tez pálida. Sin poder evitarlo, lo observé rápidamente de arriba abajo, y mordí mi labio inferior ¿Qué clase de dios griego es este?

P.O.V _**Brick**_

Una de las niñatas que aparecieron de la nada, se me tiró encima con una rapidez increíble, lanzando golpes y patadas por todas partes, con dificultad pude esquivar algunos, pero otros no pude evitar que me dieran de lleno. No paraba ni un segundo, por lo que acabe cansándome ya que no me daba oportunidad de hacer ningún movimiento, tuve que volar a la velocidad de la luz lejos de la chica, pude ver que se sorprendió, así que me aparecí detrás de ella, me acerqué lentamente y le susurré al oído, intentando bajarle la guardia con una voz seductora, no tuvo mucho efecto ya que enseguida se giró hacia mí con el puño apretado, lo paré con rapidez y agarré su cabello con fuerza, tirando de él. Pude escuchar su grito de dolor, eso me encantó.

Entonces la escaneé de arriba abajo con la mirada lentamente. Miré su cara con un ligero sonrojo que me veía con los ojos muy abiertos, sus ojos...eran de un extraño color rosa coral, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios, sus labios con ese brillo rojizo que los hacían irresistibles, me relamí y observé su cuerpo, de pechos grandes y piernas esbeltas, entonces dirigí mi mirada nuevamente a sus ojos, esta vez su ceño estaba muy fruncido y sus labios formaban una fina línea apretada, sonreí arrogante y acerqué mi rostro a ella. Seguramente se dio cuenta de mi precisa observación, esto me causó gracia y no pude evitar reírme con fuerza. Ingenua.

― ¡Pervertido!―me gritó, solté su puño aun apretado y posé con fuerza mi mano en su boca― ¡Sueltam...! ¡Mmm, mmm!―intentó zafarse de mi agarré moviéndose estruendosamente.

― Shhh...―la mandé a callar y me acerqué aún más a sus rostro, provocando en ella un, ahora muy notable, sonrojo, intentando alejarse de mi ― hermosa, será mejor que calles si no quieres que acabe destruyendo tu preciada mandíbula―apreté aún más mi agarre, ella gritó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, soltando así una lagrima―me gustaría advertirte, que ni tu ni tus hermanas os desaceréis de nosotros con tanta rapidez―

P.O.V _**Blossom**_

El sentir como apretaba mi mandíbula con tanta fuerza, me hacía sentir como si me fuera a romper la maxilar en cualquier momento. No pude evitar gritar de dolor y que una pequeña lagrima cayera por mi mejilla, ese tipo podía ser todo lo guapo que quisiera, pero yo no iba a caer con tanta facilidad, en ese momento, escuché palabras que me escupía en la cara. No aguanté más, apreté mi puño con furia y le di un golpe en el estómago, este retrocedió al momento, liberándome así de sus sucias manos. Sentí alivio al quitármelo encima, tanto por mi cabeza por el estiramiento máximo de los cabellos, como de mi rostro ahora rojo por el rozamiento, suspiré y lo miré de nuevo. Parecía haber recuperado la compostura, ya que me miraba con una sonrisa ladina y de brazos cruzados.

― ¿No sabes nada más que dar puñetazos debiluchos?―me dijo altanero.

Le dediqué una mirada asesina y con mis manos, comencé a crear bolas de energía que le lanzaba a cada segundo, este las esquivaba con facilidad.

P.O.V _**Bubbles**_

Me separé de mis hermanas, quedando sola con el chico rubio, a decir verdad el me parecía muy adorable, rubio y de ojos zafiro, pero obviamente era malvado y eso me impedían el poder relacionarme con él, a partir de ahora éramos las salvadoras de la ciudad y no podía hacerme amiga de un villano, era algo obvio.

De mi boca salían burbujas explosivas que le lanzaba seguidamente, era algo increíble pero extraño, aun así tampoco se me hacía muy raro después de todo. El las esquivaba con dificultad hasta que formó un gran escudo a su alrededor, entonces en sus manos apareció un gran bate de baseball eléctrico, fruncí el ceño y tomé una gran bocanada de aire, al momento puse mi mano en mi boca, con los dedos en forma de "ok" e hice una gran burbuja de energía. La lancé contra él, pero este, con el bate extraño la mandó a volar y explotó en el aire, produciendo una gran onda de sonido, que llegó hasta mí, impulsándome hacía el rubio. Acabé chocándome contra su pecho con fuerza, él no se inmutó.

Asustada, levanté la mirada lentamente, me esperaba que su cara demostrara desagrado y aqueo totalmente, pero era justo al revés, me miró sonrojado hasta las orejas con una de sus mano tapando su boca y con el ceño fruncido. Yo al igual que él me sonrojé y lo miré a los ojos, sus preciosos ojos que me recordaban al mar, sentí su cuerpo fornido contra mí y no pude evitar sonrojarme aún más.

P.O.V _**Boomer**_

Yo comencé a pelear con la más bajita de las tres, a decir verdad me parecía muy adorable, era rubia y ataba su cabello en dos coletas, de ojos azul cielo, súper bonitos la verdad, que le daban un toque muy inocente. Alejé ese tipo de pensamientos enseguida, era imposible el que siquiera pudiera cruzar una palabra normal con ella, por lo que me concentré en sus ataques. No paraba de lanzarme burbujas a discreción que explotaban nada más llegaban a mí, dificultándome muchísimo el evitarlas, entonces pensé rápidamente y formé un enorme escudo que me rodeaba, ella al ver esto, paró de crear burbujas de esas. Entonces hice con mis manos un enorme bate eléctrico con la intención de golpearla, mi poder especial seguramente, pero ella comenzó a hacer una descomunal burbuja de acero con tan solo su mano y el aire. Me la lanzó pero la mandé a volar algo lejos de ella, gracias a mis reflejos, entonces, la burbuja explotó, creando así una onda expansiva enorme, ya que alcanzó a la misma creadora, impulsándola hacía mí. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero tan solo sentí un toqué en mi pecho, miré hacia abajo rápidamente, esta chica era muy liviana, entonces no pude evitar sonrojarme, tapé rápidamente parte de mi rostro para poder ocultarlo un poco, pero parece que no funcionó, ya que ella también parecía ruborizarse.

Entonces no pude evitar mirarla a los ojos, una vez más me sentí cautivado por sus ojos azul cielo que me transmitía positividad, me quedé hipnotizado viendo sus suaves, lo más seguro, labios con el toque rosado que le daba el bálsamo brillante y su rostro avergonzado hacía que me sonrojara más todavía. Pude sentir su cuerpo pegado a mí, ese pequeño escote se le pudo ver a la perfección, que mostraba sus pechos los cuales iluminaba la luz del atardecer.

P.O.V _**Normal**_

Los dos rubios se quedaron mirando la una al otro, totalmente embobados. Al par de minutos, reaccionaron y se separaron rápidamente enrojecidos a más no poder mirando al suelo, tan solo se escucharon estas palabras de su parte.

― _L-lo siento_ ―

P.O.V _**Buttercup**_

Me encontraba matando a leñazos al que al parecer, era el más tonto de los tres, le daba patadas por todas partes, ni me importaba si era algo importante para él o algo parecido el lugar donde le diera, este tipo era un villano y ahora mi deber era acabar con todos los que aparecieran. Iba a darle una patada aún más fuerte en la cara, cuando de repente y sin esperármelo la paró con la mano, mientras apretaba con fuerza mi tobillo, esto hizo que sacase un pequeño rechinido de dientes casi inaudible, entonces puso su mano en mi cadera y me pegó a él. Juntó demasiado el rostro al mío, esto hizo que me pusiera nerviosa de la furia y que me ruborizara un poco, pensaba darle una buena bofetada, pero paró mi mano a unos centímetros de su mejilla.

― Vaya, la nena tiene carácter, relájate un poco guapa, estas muy roja―me miró soberbio y se acercó aún más, a los segundos alejó su rostro, riendo con fuerza. Me subieron los colores y mi cuerpo empezó a hervir del enfado, apreté mi puño hasta que este se puso blanco y le pegué con toda mi fuerza en su estúpido careto de cab*** que tenía de nacimiento. Cuando lo separé, al imbécil le empezó a sangrar la nariz, yo soló sonreí de lado― ¿Ahora quien esta rojo, "nene"?― frunció el ceño y me miró homicida, agarró mi cuello con fuerza y me elevó al aire.

P.O.V _**Butch**_

La morena machorra me estaba dando lo mío, no lo parecía pero era más fuerte y más bruta que una chica cualquiera, eso me gustaba. Estaba harto de recibir tanto golpe de su parte, sin poner nada mío, por lo que paré una patada que venía directa a mi cara, apreté fuerte, pero parecía que tampoco le hacía mucho daño, esto me enfadó bastante ¿Se creía la niñata está más fuerte que yo?. La miré de arriba abajo, era un buen ejemplar femenino, con esa postura podría verle perfectamente las bragas, mala suerte que llevaba pantalón, chica lista. La cogí de la cintura y me la pegué, con intención de intimidarla por mis encantos y me acerqué a su rostro, ojos verdes ópalo y morena, que preciosidad, reí en mis adentros al pensar esto. Esta vez sí conseguí acobardarla, como lo sabía, siempre caen en esto. Estuvo a punto de girarme la cara con la palma de su mano, pero la pare sin ni siquiera mirarla. Después de la arrogancia que le solté no pude evitar reírme, que tonta la niñita esta.

Casi me rompe el tabique nasal del tremendo golpe que me soltó, me hizo sangrar, además se burló con toda la cara. Esto me enfureció a más no poder. Maldita p***. La fulminé con la mirada, y la agarré del cuello con mucha fuerza sin ninguna compasión, si tenía que morir alguien, moriría ella. Empezó a quejarse por la falta de aire, por lo que la agarré más fuerte todavía, haciendo que empezase a tomar su piel un tono morado, la balanceé y la tiré contra el suelo con todo mi nervio, esta se estampó al segundo en él, bajé con rapidez del aire y me posé encima de ella.

P.O.V _**Normal**_

― ¿Ya no eres tan graciosa, eh, pelinegra?―el moreno se acopló encima de la mediana de las hermanas, de rodillas y con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, esta respiraba estruendosamente y con dificultad, mientras comenzaba a recuperar su color natural. Buttercup abrió los ojos lentamente y vio al pelinegro sobre ella, no pudo reaccionar por el cansancio que le provocó el casi ser ahogada, por lo que tan solo se limitó a sonrojarse y fruncir el ceño por las palabras del chico, ella no pudo obviar el no inspeccionarle entero, ojos verde bosque y sonrisa deslumbrante, además de un cuerpo muy bien comprendido, desvió la vista para evitar cruzar mirada con los ojos del joven.

Este al igual que ella, no pudo evitar volver a ver mirarla, posó su vista en su cuerpo y en su cara se formó una sonrisa pícara, llevó su mano hasta el mentón de Buttercup y giró su rostro hacia él, haciendo así que sus miradas chocaran, se quedaron unos momentos mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Buttercup sonrió maliciosa.

― Estar tan cerca no te beneficia―una vez más golpeó con fuerza el rostro de este, haciendo que sacase un rugido de dolor y se apartase rápidamente de ella. Buttercup se puso de pie, y se sacudió la ropa, tocó su cuello adolorido e hizo una mueca de desagrado― ¡Pedazo de imbécil, mira lo que me has hecho!―giró enojada a un Butch retorciéndose en el suelo por el dolor. Ella solo lo miró indiferente, se dio media vuelta― Tsk, que flojo eres―y se fue volando hacia sus hermanas.

 _CONTINUARA..._

Bien, pues tengo la sensación de que este capítulo fue bastante largo, pero es que quería mostrar todas las batallas rapiditas x'DD, espero que os haya gustado!


	11. Mono de Laboratorio

P.O.V _**Normal**_

La morena fue hacía sus hermanas que la esperaban en lo alto. Al llegar a ellas las saludó con un pequeño giró de cabeza y miró hacia el frente donde observaba a los otros dos maleantes, que las miraban desafiantes. Uno con el labio inferior partido y su ojo derecho morado, y otro sudando y rojo como un tomate maduro, esta no puedo evitar carcajear entre dientes al ver tal escena.

― ¿Puedo saber que les ha pasado?―preguntó Buttercup, dirigiéndose a sus hermanas divertida.

― Pues...―Bubbles, sonrojada, volvió a hacer contacto visual con el rubio, el cual apartó la mirada con el ceño fruncido― digamos que le pegué tantas bofetadas que su rostro tomó un color rojizo―rio nerviosa, mientras carraspeaba. Valiente mentira.

―... ¿Vale?―La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos dubitativa y se encogió de hombros poco confiada― ¿Y tú Blossom? ¿Cómo le has hecho sufrir al de la gorra?―rio nuevamente.

― ¿Yo?―posó sus manos en sus caderas orgullosa― tan solo le di de su propia medicina―

 _ **Flashback ON**_

P.O.V _ **Blossom**_

 _―_ _¿No sabes nada más que dar puñetazos debiluchos?―me dijo altanero._

 _Le dediqué una mirada asesina y con mis manos, comencé a crear bolas de energía que le lanzaba a cada segundo, este las esquivaba con facilidad. Y cada vez se acercaba más a mí._

 _[...]_

 _Comenzaba a cansarme de la pelea sin sentido que estábamos teniendo, por lo que cuando lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca como para poder propinarle un fuerte puñetazo, paré de crear bolas de energía. Este se sorprendió y se acercó a mi rostro quedando a centímetros._

 _―_ _Vaya linda, has decidido rendirte a mí por lo que veo―me sonrió soberbio. Yo solo le iba a seguir el juego, tenía una idea._

 _―_ _Tal vez lo haga...―me acerqué aún más, y nuestros labios casi contiguos estaban a punto de juntarse, entonces sonreí mirándolo a los ojos― ¡Pero esta no será la ocasión!― descargué mi puño envuelto en llamas de un rosado fluorescente en todo el ojo, este bramó de dolor y se alejó de mí, menos mal, comenzaba a agobiarme el estar tan cercanos._

 _Me sentía satisfecha. Un ojo morado, lo más probable con un sangrado inminente y el labio roto por el principio de la pelea. No era tan malvada, pero le di su merecido justamente._

 _ **Flashback OFF**_

P.O.V _**Normal**_

― Blossom, te has ganado mi respeto―sonrió Buttercup mostrando sus dientes blancos.

―... Gracias, creo―

La rubia estuvo por unos segundos mirando el cabello de Buttercup, esta se percató de la mirada intensa de su hermana e inspeccionó con su mano toda su cabeza.

― ¿Qué ocurre Bubs? ¿Tengo extraño en el cabello?―

― Butter, ¿¡Por qué te has quitado el pasador!? ¡Te quedaba muy bien!―gritó la menor, hinchando sus mejillas de manera infantil mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

― ¿Qué...? pero si yo en ningún momento me lo he quitado―Buttercup pensó unos segundos y miró rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde vino― ¡Seguramente se me calló durante la pelea, esperad un momento, voy a por él!―

Buttercup bajó rápidamente hacía donde tuvo la pelea con el pelinegro, buscó por los alrededores y enseguida lo encontró, entonces se agachó para recogerlo.

― ¡Ah, aquí esta!―se arrodilló y fue a tomarlo. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Un pie pisó con fuerza el objeto, rompiéndolo así. Levantó la mirada aún sorprendida y vio al causante de esto.

― Hola de nuevo, vaya ¿Esto es tuyo?―retorció su pie sobre el elemento―perdona, fue sin querer―

Era Butch, el cual se había recuperado del golpe que lo había dejado aturdido durante unos segundos, aun sintiendo el dolor en su sien. La miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con perversidad en sus ojos. A la morena le empezó a dar un pequeño tic en el ojo y tensó sus músculos, apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos comenzaron emblanquecer. Se levantó cabizbaja y levantó un puño-

― Maldito...―susurró.

― ¿Cómo has dicho? Creo que no te he escuchado bien―Butch acercó su oreja a la chica, mientras reía.

― Eres un gran...gran―pausó― eso era...―

― Habla más alto nena, no te oigo―se acercó hasta estar a unos centímetros de ella mientras reía aún más estruendosamente.

― **¡ERA UN REGALO DE MI HERMANA, BASTARDO!** ―Buttercup gritó con todas sus fuerzas y desató toda su rabia en un golpe mudo, que fue dirigido hacia el estómago de Butch, haciendo que este escupiera sangre y mandándolo a volar, chocando con varios edificios y traspasándolos.

Los demás que lo vieron todo desde la lejanía bajaron rápidamente. Las chicas fueron hacía su hermana la que aún miraba con furia ciega el lugar donde anteriormente estaba el chico, los otros dos fueron a ver al pelinegro, el cual estaba totalmente desmayado y herido.

― B-buttercup ¿Estas bien?...―preguntó asustada la rubia―tampoco era tan importante, solo era un pasador...―

― ¡Sí que lo era! ¡Era **MI** pasador, y fue un regalo tuyo!―la morena se comenzó a relajar― quería conservarlo como recuerdo...― y su mirada entristeció. Las otras dos hermanas se miraron preocupadas.

― Bueno Butter, no te preocupes, Bubbles te regalará otro para tu próximo cumpleaños ¿Verdad?―la pelirroja miró a su hermana menor, que solo asintió con la cabeza― ven, vamos a ver cómo has dejado al chico, eres tan fuerte que seguro que le dolerá por semanas―Buttercup levantó la cabeza, con una sonrisa orgullosa, se cruzó de brazos.

― ¡Claro que sí! Ahora soy la más fuerte de todas―Las tres chicas rieron esbozado una gran sonrisa.

― Oye, vayamos a ver a esos chicos―dijo la menor.

― ¿Para qué quieres ir Bubbles?―preguntó con extrañada, Blossom.

― No podemos irnos sin despedirnos, seria de mala educación―se cruzó de brazos y miró a sus hermanas con reproche. Las chicas se miraron confundidas, entonces la rubia rio suavemente― ¡Es broma! Solo quiero ver como ha quedado el pobre cuerpo del chico, después de ese golpe intenso...―Las otras dos comprendieron, rieron igualmente y emprendieron el vuelo hacia donde se encontraban los tres jóvenes. Mientras, Bubbles pensaba que lo último había sonado algo malvado por su parte, ella quería ir a ver al chico ya que tenía un poco de preocupación, por esto mismo maldecía muchas veces su infinita bondad.

[...]

Una vez estando allí, tocaron tierra y quedaron mirando desde unos metros a los jóvenes, los cuales, el pelirrojo y el rubio intentaban reanimar a su hermano inconsciente, sin mucho éxito. Sintieron las miradas de las chicas a sus espaldas y voltearon la cabeza hacía ellas, solo se ganaron unas miradas de odio y enfado.

― ¡Mirad lo que le habéis hecho a mi hermano!―exclamó el rubio con el ceño fruncido y conteniéndose las lágrimas, mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo de furia.

El pelirrojo solo veía con ojos serios a las hermanas, y clavó su mirada en la morena, ella se percató de esto y solo giró la cabeza para evitar verlo a los ojos, con los labios apretados, chasqueó la lengua. Su hermana de ojos azules no pudo evitar observar con preocupación al chico inconsciente y al rubio intentando revitalizarlo, bajó la mirada al suelo y se quedó callada. Blossom tan solo veía el momento sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, entonces sintió la mirada intimidadora del mayor de los hermanos en ella. Mantuvieron contacto visual, hasta que él se levantó lentamente y con un movimiento rápido tomó a su hermano moreno en brazos.

― Vámonos de aquí Boomer―el rubio asintió y se levantó igualmente, girándose hacía las chicas, ahora su mirada también se tornó seria― como se dice, habéis ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra. Ya volveremos.―y volaron lejos de la ciudad, más concretamente, al bosque. Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, observando el halo de colores que dejaron a su paso. Se formó un silencio sordo.

― Chicas... ¿No nos habremos pasado?―habló Bubbles intentando romper el silencio incómodo. Ella sabía que por su parte no había causado daño alguno "tal vez si... ¿el sonrojo puede ser un arma?" pensó, pero sus hermanas si pelearon de verdad, sobretodo Buttercup.

― ¡Para nada! Le dimos su merecido y punto, no hay por que arrepentirse―dijo Buttercup cruzándose se brazos, desentendida del asunto.

― Tiene razón Bubbles, mira todo lo que han provocado, van a tardar semanas o meses en arreglar todo el centro―continuó la mayor, intentado hacer entrar en razón a la menor, esta se quedó dubitativa unos segundos y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

― Si...solo hemos hecho lo correcto ¿no es así?― ellas sonrieron afirmativas.

― Bien, ahora vayamos a ayudar a las personas de por aquí, a las que se hayan quedado sin casa tendremos que llevarlas a algún refugio ¿de acuerdo?―dijo Blossom mirando a su alrededor, la gente todavía quedaba escondida, otras personas había salido del escondite y quedaban mirando a las chicas sorprendidos y algunas ya se había ido del lugar.

― Nos están mirando raro―expresó Buttercup, formando una mueca de desagrado.

― No me extraña, nos encargaremos de explicarles mientras los guiamos― habló la mayor con tranquilidad, las dos chicas afirmaron.

Pasaron una hora intentando ayudar a toda la gente del centro, incluso intentaron reconstruir algunos edificios si era posible, con su poderes, pero no era muy eficaz. Después de que todo volvió a la normalidad, personas salieron de su recinto y refugio, todo el mundo comenzó a darles las gracias a las chicas e incluso alguna que otra persona les pedía autógrafos, entonces llegaron los noticieros de la ciudad pidiéndoles un reportaje, el cual aceptaron avergonzadas.

― Hoy estamos con tres heroínas que salvaron parte de la ciudad de los horribles personajes que atacaron a nuestra noble gente―el reportero volteó hacia las chicas, apuntándolas con el micrófono de funda roja― y bien señoritas ¿Cómo se sienten después de haber salvado las vidas de todos estos ciudadanos?―Buttercup se colocó delante de la cámara tomado repentinamente el instrumento del reportero.

― ¡Hola a todos, soy Buttercup Utonium aunque a partir de ahora me podéis llamar súper Buttercup o la súper defensora de la justicia! ¡Profesor, espero que...!―Blossom agarró rápidamente el micrófono de la mano de la morena apartándola de la cámara, y se lo dio al reportero, este recuperó la compostura y volvió a su lugar delante del camarógrafo.

― Bien queridas, antes que nada―Blossom se colocó delante del micrófono con una suave sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Bubbles saludaba con la mano a sus espaldas, la morena con cierto enfado se posó al lado de la mayor suspirando y de brazos cruzados― todos aquí debemos suponer que seréis las nuevas defensoras de la ciudad, y estamos sorprendidos ante vuestros poderes sobre naturales, algo que normalmente solo se ve en películas, libros etc. Dado esto―pausó― ¿tenéis algún nombre artístico?―

Las chicas se miraron entre sí dubitativas, a lo que sonrieron decididas. La mayor dio un pequeño suspiro, y la cámara hizo zoom a su rostro, esta solo miró sonriente hacía la lente.

― ¡Somos las PowerPuff Girls!―

La entrevista duró una media hora. Cuando terminó, la gente expectante volvió a su rutina, además de comenzar en la construcción de los edificios, al igual la televisión se fue con el reportaje en directo y las chicas decidieron ir hacía la casa del Profesor para avisarle sobre todo lo ocurrido y mientras sobrevolaban el cielo charlaron un rato sobre lo ocurrido.

― ¡¿Es un nombre genial no creéis?!―dijo emocionada la rubia.

― Si, para ser el primero que se nos ocurre, concuerda bastante con lo que vamos a empezar a hacer de ahora en adelante―

― Creo que deberíamos quedarnos con este, tampoco tengo ganas de comerme el coco con eso, no tiene mucha importancia―rebufó la morena, dándole bastante poca importancia.

― Si, tienes razón―continuaron las dos. A lo lejos vieron una humareda negra, casi igual a la que se notó cuando el destrozo empezó, se asustaron y aceleraron el vuelo.

― ¡Chicas, esto viene de...!―gritó la menor, aterrorizada. Sus hermanas asintieron, serias. La nube de humo venía de su antigua casa, donde estaba el Profesor Utonium.

― ¡Vamos, rápido!―exclamó la pelirroja asustada.

Llegaron rápidamente a su antiguo hogar, y entraron rápidamente ya que, extrañamente, la puerta estaba abierta. Fueron hacía el lugar de donde provenía el humo, el laboratorio. Al entrar, todo el lugar estaba destrozado y muchos de los instrumentos, inventos, pociones etc. que había allí estaban ardiendo, miraron hacía todas partes, pero el humo espeso no las dejaba ver con claridad, hasta que encontraron al Profesor tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente, fueron rápidamente hacía él y lo sacaron del laboratorio a la sala, recostándolo en el sofá. Regresaron al laboratorio unos momentos y Blossom congeló el fuego apagándolo totalmente. Volvieron donde su padre e intentaron animarlo. No despertaba.

― ¡Profesor! ¡Despierta, no nos dejes!―Bubbles gritaba desconsolada en el pecho de su padre.

― Tranquilízate Bubbles, tan solo esta desmayado―dijo Blossom, intentando calmar a su hermana, dándole toques en la espalda.

― ¡Tengo la solución!―

Buttercup corrió rápidamente hacía la cocina y salió de ella con un vaso de cristal con agua congelada y cubitos de hielo. Se paró delante del profesor y quitó la cabeza de su hermana rubia bruscamente y así, el agua congelada calló encima de la cabeza del hombre, despertándolo con violencia. Este miró con sorpresa a todos lados, echó un suspiro y sonrió dulcemente a sus hijas.

― Hola niñas, que sorpresa ¿Qué hacéis aquí?―dijo este, con suma tranquilidad.

― ¡Profesor, estas vivo!―gritó la menor, echándose a los brazos del hombre y abrazándolo fuertemente, este solo correspondió el abrazo― Estas bien, que alivio...―

― El laboratorio estaba en llamas, pasábamos por aquí y al ver el humo vinimos corriendo―continuó la pelirroja― ¿Qué pasó?―

― Un momento...― el hombre se quedó mirando a la nada― ¡El laboratorio! ¡Rápido, hay que apagar el fuego!―intentó levantarse, pero un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza hizo que callera sobré el sofá al instante, un pequeño gemido de dolor salió de su boca.

― Tranquilízate, Profesor―le dijo la mediana, recostándolo sobré el mismo mueble― Te debiste dar un fuerte golpe, tienes que descansar―

― Eso mismo, además, ya nos ocupamos nosotras del fuego, no te preocupes―la pelirroja sonrió y dirigió su mirada a la rubia―Bubbles, tráele un vaso de agua al Profesor―esta asintió y fue corriendo a la cocina―mientras, cuéntanos lo sucedido papá―

―Bueno, pues...―Bubbles volvió con el vaso y se lo dio a su padre el cual agradeció con un feliz―esta mañana...

 _ **Flashback ON**_

Era de mañana, y el profesor se dirigió a la tienda de animales, junto a su fiel compañero de laboratorio, un mono. Entró a comprar comida para el animal y al salir, el mono bajó de su hombro de un salto y se quedó mirando algo en el suelo, el profesor se agachó para asomarse que era lo que veía su querido acompañante. Una piedra de un color blanquecino. Cogió la piedra de las pequeñas pezuñas de su amigo y la miró aún más de cerca. Se separó rápidamente de ella, asustado de cierta forma, la guardó en el bolsillo de bata de laboratorio y tomó a su mono con seriedad.

―Vámonos pequeño, esta piedra merece investigación―

Abrió la puerta del laboratorio, con torpeza al colocar las llaves. Al entrar, se acercó al plato de comida del monito y se agachó para echarle la comida, sin darse cuenta de algo. La piedra calló de su bolsillo y se introdujo en los copos de fruta especial para monos.

― Vuelvo enseguida pequeño, papá tiene que ir al baño―y el profesor salió corriendo hacia el baño, no sin antes propinarle al animal una caricia en su cabeza peluda.

El mono olió la comida antes de ingerirla, se quedó hipnotizado ante el olor por lo que no pudo evitar comérsela toda en un momento. Entonces algo reaccionó en su cuerpo, comenzó a echar espuma por la boca y los ojos se pusieron negros en su totalidad, en ese instante el profesor regresa aliviado, al ver lo que pasaba fue corriendo hacía su compañero, se arrodilló y lo tomó en sus brazos.

― ¡Dios mío, que te ocurre Mojo!―gritó atemorizado el hombre, mientras agitaba al animal para conseguir que reaccionara.

Al momento, el mono comenzó a desprender una luz blanca que deslumbró al profesor y no pudo evitar soltarlo para poder taparse. Cuando la luz desapareció, abrió lentamente los ojos y a su sorpresa, su compañero se encontraba totalmente despierto. El animal apareció con el cerebro subdesarrollado por lo que sobresalía de su cráneo, la estructura de su cuerpo era más esbelta, manteniendo su tamaño original, este lo miraba con una sonrisa escalofriante y el ceño fruncido. El profesor se quedó aterrorizado, congelado.

― ¿M-mojo...?―consiguió pronunciar el científico.

― ¡Mi nombre no es Mojo! Yo soy Mojo Jojo―apuntó con el dedo al profesor, desafiante― ¡Y ahora acabaré con tu triste existencia humano!―

El mono comenzó a tomar todo lo que se encontraba por el laboratorio y a tirárselo al científico, provocando así que los objetos eléctricos y pociones se comenzaran a quemar, este los esquivaba con dificultad, hasta que un bote de cristal le llegó a la cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente. Todo el laboratorio se incendió. El mono estalló en una risa maligna y salió por la puerta, no sin antes decir unas palabras.

― Uno menos en la humanidad ¡Pronto esta ciudad será mía!― y se esfumó entre los árboles.

 _ **Flashback OFF**_

― Y eso fue lo que pasó― el profesor agachó la cabeza, mirando triste su, ahora vacío, vaso de agua.

― Dios mío...―Bubbles se tapó la boca con ambas manos, aterrorizada.

― Un momento, ¿eso quiere decir que llevas inconsciente toda la tarde?―preguntó la morena, arqueando una ceja.

― Bueno...creo que más bien me quedé dormido cuando recuperé la consciencia―el científico rio nervioso y carraspeó.

― Ahora mismo, eso da igual―la pelirroja dirigió una mirada seria a sus hermanas, estas comprendieron inmediatamente― lo importante ahora, es ese mono―

― ¿Sabéis que le pasó?―al escuchar esto, las chicas se exaltaron y miraron a su padre con desazón, este no comprendía y se quedó extrañado.

― Te lo contaremos, pero,...―dijeron las tres con voz entrecortada― pero es una larga historia―

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

 **Perdón si es algo cortita la parte, pero me gusta dejar en suspense ^v^ *risa malvada* okno xD, pero, quería dejar algo emocionante el final uvu, sin más que decir, espero que os haya gustado, espero reviews, votos y nada, bye!~**


	12. ¡Noticia Maravillosa!

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**_

 _A partir de ahora la historia no tendrá ningún otro narrador, tan solo el omnisciente, por lo que los personajes no participaran en la narración._

Pasó alrededor de 1 mes y medio desde el ataque del trio de chicos y de la _"extraña"_ huida del mono de laboratorio del Profesor U. Para sorpresa de las chicas, los ataques avisados por Him de sus supuestos cómplices, no ocurrieron en ningún momento. En cuanto a ellas...

Después de la pelea con los muchachos, el reportaje en televisión causó un gran impacto en la gente, llegando a transmitirse en varias partes del mundo _"Tres chicas de apariencia normal, salvan el día con sus extraños poderes. Las nuevas "Superman" de la ciudad de Townsville"_ Este reportaje se retrasmitía en todos los canales televisivos de noticias, día sí y día no.

Sin poderlo evitar, el _boom_ afectó también al instituto de las jóvenes, y la popularidad no tardó en llamar a su puerta. La mayoría de los alumnos de la institución, al verlas entrar el primer día por la puerta, corrían hacia ellas, para autógrafos, fotografías y demás, muchos quedaron fascinados con ellas, en cambio, un menor porcentaje se reconcomían las uñas cada vez que las veían, de envidia, por supuesto, otro menor porcentaje les llegaron a tener miedo o bastante respeto por así decirlo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, eran la nueva _novedad_ en el instituto.

Por parte del Profesor, al principio no pudo evitar sorprenderse a tal rango, que le daban pequeños desmayos cuando las veía hacer algo con sus súper poderes, aun así, al cabo de las dos semanas, se acostumbró, e incluso le fascinaba todo lo que veía por parte de sus hijas. Eso sí, las peleas entre ellas cada vez que iban a visitarlo no eran lo mejor de todo, no dudaban en atacarse con rayos laser, puñetazos — muy fuertes a decir verdad — y todo lo que se les ocurría, lo peor es que se tenía que meter entre medio para detenerlas, y digamos que no salía muy airoso de ello. Si antes eran especiales para él, ahora lo eran, sobrepasando la misma palabra. Ellas igualmente, se acostumbraron a las dos semanas a volar, en vez de ir andando al instituto como chicas normales, ya que podían ¿Por qué no hacerlo?, no había nada con lo que utilizar sus súper poderes, pero de vez en cuando se les escapaban en clases, un ejemplo muy claro el de E.F, en las cuales, sin quererlo, aumentaban obviamente su fuerza y velocidad.

Pasados casi dos meses, todos comenzaban a acostumbrarse y aunque a primera hora de la mañana, al entrar por las puertas del instituto se encontraban con muchísimos de los alumnos — sobre todo chicos — acosándolas, el resto del día se volvía normal.

La gente en las calles ya no las acosaba tanto como a principios de todo aquello, pero igualmente, siempre se encontraban a alguna que otra persona con los autógrafos, haciendo preguntas o para los más tímidos, siguiéndolas a escondidas o echándoles fotos sin permiso — de estas se ocupaba Buttercup, entonces aprendían la lección —

Era un día soleado en su plenitud, ni una nube en el firmamento y el sol irradiaba unas temperaturas bastante altas, suerte que el otoño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

 _ **Clase 4-2, Instituto P. Oaks.**_

Nos encontramos a nuestras heroínas, a penúltima hora del día y dando clase de Geografía. Blossom tomaba apuntes de la pizarra y escuchaba atenta las explicaciones de la profesora, Bubbles jugaba con los cabellos de una de sus coletas, mientras que con su mano libre apuntaba las cosas escritas en el pizarrón, ponía atención a la profesora, pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar dibujar animalillos y florecillas en las esquinas de las hojas de su cuaderno, por el contrario, Buttercup tenía una lucha interna con ella misma para no dormirse, cabeceaba muy de vez en cuando y sus parpados advertían por cerrarse. El tiempo pasaba lento, no pudo aguantarlo y acabó cerrando los ojos de golpe. Se escucharon unos toques en la puerta de madera, esto sobresalto a la morena que se despertó al momento, pensando que era la profesora que la amenazaba golpeando su mesa.

La mujer mayor abrió la puerta, para que, con la misma normalidad, hiciera una reverencia algo exagerada y volviera a su escritorio a paso ligero. Entraron a la sala dos personas, la primera, un hombre anciano de muy baja estatura, con un bigote extravagante, de apariencia amable y, por qué no decirlo, graciosa. Justo a su derecha, una mujer esbelta y de buen cuerpo, de vestido rojo y cabellos pelirrojos que cubrían la mayor parte de su rostro, al parecer su secretaria. Los alumnos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal sorpresa, por raro que pareciera, el alcalde de la ciudad estaba en su clase.

— ¡Buenos días jóvenes! — El viejo alcalde sonrió entre risas y dirigió su mirada a la señorita profesora que se encontraba de pie tras su escritorio — perdónenos, Mss. Keane, por interrumpirla en mitad de su clase — la mujer negó levemente con la cabeza y le pidió que prosiguiera.

— Déjeme a mi alcalde. — la mujer pelirroja se dirigió hacia la penúltima fila, donde quedaban las tres heroínas que aun miraban con sorpresa a la persona que se acercaba a ellas — Queridas, sería un gran favor el que pudierais acompañarnos hasta la alcaldía, hay algo que el alcalde precisa en deciros — la mujer sonrió con delicadeza a las chicas, estas se miraron entre sí, extrañadas y dudosa ante la proposición, pero después de todo, era el alcalde, no podían decirle que no por ese simple hecho, sería muy maleducado de su parte, además.

Ah paso lento salieron de la institución, las jóvenes se mantuvieron pasos atrás de las dos personas, para poder hablar entre ellas sin ser escuchadas.

— Esto es extraño... ¿Qué crees que nos dirán chicas? — preguntó susurrante la pequeña rubia, acercándose a sus hermanas para que pudieran escucharla. Las nombradas se miraron confundidas nuevamente.

— Digo yo que de estas personas, solo se puede sacar algo bueno ¿no? — la morena bufó con cansancio y pasó sus brazos por detrás de su nuca — la verdad, no me importa — ahora mismo lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y comerse una buena ración de espagueti preparados por la hermana mayor, con suerte se pasarían la hora y la que quedaba en la alcaldía y podrían regresar directas a su hogar, dulce hogar.

— No se vosotras...pero por alguna razón, tengo un mal presentimiento —

Bajaron de la gran limusina de color granate, situada justo en frente del gran edificio coloreado de blanco. Maravilladas por el gran interior, se adentraron por un gran y ancho pasillo de alfombra roja, todo era demasiado lujoso, estatuas de mármol, grandes obras de arte en las paredes, lámparas enormes de oro puro y pequeños monumentos artísticos. Por un momento, se podría confundir con un museo. Sin darse cuenta, llegaron hasta una puerta de dos hojas adornada de arriba abajo. El hombre mayor intentó girar las manillas como pudo, pero debido a su baja estatura, la mujer a su lado tuvo que alzarlo sin ninguna complicación para que pudiera abrir.

Una vez las puertas se abrieron, el anciano se quedó en la entrada, sonriendo de manera amable a las chicas, y con cordialidad las invitó a entrar. Tan ensimismadas estaban por la gran habitación, que pasaron totalmente desapercibidas de la presencia de unas personas sentadas en las butacas que quedaban justamente a su derecha.

— Bienvenidas a mi despacho, chicas — el alcalde ando como solía hacer, a pasitos rápidos, y pegó un pequeño salto, para así sentarse en su cómoda silla de color rojo vino — me alegro de que no os hayáis alterado por la presencia de estos chicos —

Las heroínas, extrañadas, voltearon a su derecha al unísono, para así encontrarse a tres chicos, con ambas manos esposadas y extrañamente, serenos.

Se les encrespó la piel de tan solo cruzar mirada con ellos, la morena apretó los puños hasta tal punto que la palma se le comenzó a desgarrar, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y si no hubiera sido por la pelirroja que la detuvo al momento, estaría atacando ferozmente contra el cuello del ojiverde, para ella su principal objetivo, mas tarde los otros dos.

— ¡QUE MIERDA HACEN **ELLOS** AQUÍ! — Buttercup enfatizó esa penúltima palabra, la sangre le hervía, el solo haberlos visto y hablado — quedando esto último algo fuera — una vez en su vida, era completamente jurídico como para ponerlos como primeros en su lista negra.

— ¡Buttercup, cuida tu lenguaje! — podía decir todo lo que quisiera, era su vida y su forma de vivirla, pero cuando había que aguardar la formalidad, Blossom no dejaba ni una palabra suelta.

Bubbles todavía miraba con cierto miedo a aquellos jóvenes, sin poder evitar un poco visible sonrojo al dirigir su vista al rubio, que miraba a la nada, totalmente relajado, parecía que en cualquier momento, iba a caer dormido. Alzó una ceja, extrañada. Volvió a posar sus ojos azules en los otros dos chicos, y la verdad, no estaban en una condición muy diferente a la del joven rubio. Entonces dio un pasó y se llevó un dedo al labio, en señal de sorpresa.

— Disculpe Señor Alcalde — volteó nuevamente hacia los hermanos, para asegurarse de su estado — ¿Cómo ha conseguido que estos chicos estén tan...adormilados? — Buttercup se relajó al instante de oír a su hermana menor, observó más detenidamente a los tres y se sorprendió, tenía razón, en definitiva, el que estuvieran esposados, era lo menos extraño.

— No durará mucho, les puse un tranquilizante, por lo que... —

— Espere, espere — Buttercup interrumpió al momento — antes que nada, como y sobre todo, PORQUE, ha traído a estos...intentos de homo sapiens, hasta aquí —

La mujer pelirroja suspiró, dispuesta a contar la _"historia"_ de lo sucedido.

 _ **Flashback**_

La pelea contra esas chicas no les había resultado del todo...gratificante. Claro, pensaban contraatacar, pero esta vez con una estrategia, tenían la excusa de que la razón por la que fueron derrotados, era tan simple como eso, no tenían estrategia, nada pensado, les había venido todo de golpe. Ellos realmente no se imaginaron que alguien iba a ir allí y a pararles los pies, pensaron que los únicos con esos poderes iban a ser ellos, pero al parecer, eso no fue así.

Era una mañana extremadamente calurosa, parecía mentira que el verano estaba a días de finalizar. Los tres _"villanos"_ como se les podía llamar, hacía sus labores del hogar, ya que ellos abandonaron los estudios hace tiempo, no tenían padres por lo que les daba igual, además ¿Quién los iba a encontrar en una cabaña que desde fuera parecía abandonada? Nadie, por lo menos hasta el momento, no.

En cuanto a labores de hogar...Brick leía en el sillón del sofá con los pies encima en la mesilla del café, totalmente sucia y cubierta por diferentes bolsas de aperitivos, batidos y cajas de pizza, Butch dormía despatarrado en medio del pasillo, con un pequeño ventilador a su lado y Boomer, bueno, el si intentaba limpiar, pero a su manera. Estaba en la cocina, y toda la basura de bolsas y comida en general, la tiraba por la ventana, detrás de la cabaña tenían lo que se podría decir una montaña de basura, literalmente, los platos sucios y vasos los remojaba en el agua y los volvía guardar, así es, completamente a _"su manera"._

Entonces un fuerte estruendo los sorprendió.

— ¡Que mier-¡ — La puerta de entrada se derribó encima de Butch, despertándolo de inmediato, entonces entraron unos hombres cargados de escopetas y vestidos con armaduras antibalas, gafas protectoras completamente negras y sombreros de militar negros. Varios de ellos pasaron por encima de la puerta con rapidez, atropellando así de paso al moreno.

Brick se sobresaltó, tirando el café caliente que se estaba bebiendo, al suelo, rompiendo el vaso en el acto, Boomer se asomó por la puerta de la cocina asustado, Butch que se recuperó al instante corrió hacia su hermano pelirrojo. En cuestión de segundos, los tenían totalmente rodeados, tres de los hombres, agarraron con fuerza los brazos de los chicos por la espalda, inmovilizándolos.

— ¡Chicos, que está pasando! — Boomer que se encontraba temblando del miedo, comenzó a moverse efusivamente, en un intento inútil de soltarse del agarre.

— ¡¿Te crees que lo sabemos?! — el moreno no estaba muy diferente al rubio, solo que este ardía de furia y apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

— ¡Rápido tenemos qu-...! — las pupilas de Brick se comenzaron a dilatar, mientras todo se volvía borroso y cerraba los ojos lentamente, cayó al suelo dormido, al igual que sus hermanos.

 _ **Flashback OFF**_

— Y por eso mismo se encuentran en ese estado, todavía falta un poco para que el efecto del somnífero se les pase — el alcalde bajó de su asiento, y se colocó delante de los chicos, movió su mano de un lado a otro, pero ellos no reaccionaban — se encuentran en un estado algo vegetativo todavía, ese somnífero era algo fuerte, no me extraña... — y volvió a su comodo asiento.

— Ya... — A Buttercup se le hinchó una vena en la frente y tensó la mandíbula, echando una mirada asesina al pequeño alcalde, el cual no pudo evitar reprimir un gritito asustado.

— ¡Pero eso no explica por qué están aquí, sentados y medio drogados en unas sillas, dentro de su despacho! — la morena parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, cuando alguien estaba en su lista negra, no podía salir de ahí en un tiempo, bastante largo además.

— El cómo de su estado ya lo sabes y... él porque de todo ello... — el hombre pareció pensárselo dos veces, comenzó a sudar frio, esa chica le helaba la sangre — p-pues... — tartamudeó, la mirada de la morena era cada vez más intimidante.

— Chicas, hemos decidido que lo mejor será inscribirlos en vuestro mismo instituto, misma clase, ya que ellos son no asistieron a clases anteriormente, tendrán que hacer aunque sea, su último curso de secundaria — la mujer pelirroja lo soltó todo de golpe, dejando a dos chicas de piedra y a una tercera rubia, un tanto avergonzada pero igualmente sorprendida.

— A-ah y... — el alcalde tragó con dificultad y se acomodó su monóculo con un movimiento torpe — les construiremos una casa junto a la vuestra para q-... —

— ¿¡COMO QUE UNA CASA, ENCIMA LOS TENDREMOS DE VECINOS!? — Buttercup parecía echar humo de las orejas, estaba tan roja de la furia que comenzó a sudar por el calor.

— ¡Buttercup, tranquilízate! — exclamó la pelirroja, le pegó un bofetada a su hermana y esta enseguida se lo agradeció, comenzaba a relajarse aun con el enfado encima y decidió sentarse en una de las sillas de la entrada. La mayor volteó a ver al anciano y a la mujer, totalmente seria pero son un tinte furioso en la voz — explíquese mejor ¿Qué piensa hacer con ellos? Más bien ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto? — la rubia solo miraba algo asustada la escena, a ella tampoco le acababa de convencer la idea después de todo.

— Veras, querida... —

— Blossom, señor — aclaró la ojirosa

— Querida Blossom, te explicaré. Después de casi dos meses recapacitándolo, como veras, no fue muy fácil llegar a esto, decidí que lo mejor sería controlar a estos chicos para que no cometieran más delitos y pensé, — pausó y echó un vistazo rápido a la mujer a su costado — pensamos, que lo más correcto sería, que vosotras, que sois las únicas que podéis contenerlos al tener el mismo rango de fuerza, os hagáis cargo de ellos, para ello necesitamos que estéis con ellos a todas horas o que por lo menos los tengáis vigilados... —

— Un momento ¿Pero no sería más fácil llevarlos a la cárcel o algo? — habló la azabache, ya totalmente calmada.

— Es obvio que escaparían destruyendo la misma, y al reformatorio ya es imposible — aclaró el alcalde, como si fuera algo más que obvio.

— ... —

— Como iba diciendo —carraspeó suavemente y prosiguió — lo mejor sería que los tengáis vigilados las veinticuatro horas diarias, para eso necesitamos que vivan cerca de vosotras, pero veréis...la idea principal es que, vivan directamente con vosotras —

Bien, eso ya era el colmo _¿¡Como que vivir con ellas?!._ Buttercup se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a paso lento hacia el alcalde, este asustado por el aura oscura que desprendía, se escondió en las piernas de su secretaria, que continuaba sin inmutarse, sosegada.

— Maldito viejo decrepito... — susurró, para luego levantar la vista, sus ojos reflejaban locura — ¡ESTAS LOCO, ESOS NO PUEDEN INFILTRARSE EN NUESTRA CASA ASÍ COMO ASÍ! — definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cordura.

— Por favor jovencita, cálmense — habló la mujer pelirroja — es algo completamente necesario, pero que solo durará un tiempo —

— ¿Cuánto? — preguntó cortante Buttercup, destensando un poco sus músculos.

— Hasta que la casa que vayamos a construir sea finalizada — continuó la mujer, las dos chicas a sus espaldas parecieron relajarse igualmente, ya que sacaron un largo y sonoro suspiro.

— Esperad, pero de todas formas eso no es posible ¿Verdad chicas? — una idea instantanea cruzó la mente de la pelirroja, ella tampoco quería algo parecido a aquello que les proponía el anciano, por lo que si podía, lo evitaría a toda costa — es decir...n-no tenemos camas suficientes y tal... — comenzó a tartamudear, las mentiras no eran su fuerte.

Las dos hermanas al oír esto, asintieron rápidamente. Estaban mintiendo, sí que tenían una habitación especial por si venían invitados o amigos a quedarse a dormir, pero como era obvio, no iban a decir nada de eso.

Entonces la pequeña rubia, comenzó a temblar, mentir no le gustaba nada, apretó la mandíbula fuertemente ya que sabía que en cualquier momento, se le iba a escapar la verdad, algo que tenía desde pequeña, una gran debilidad. Las dos chicas se dieron cuenta de esto, y advirtieron por lo bajo a la menor que ni se le ocurriera decir algo.

— No lo habíamos pensado... — los dos adultos se miraron con preocupación, esto no fue inadvertido para la rubia, en ese momento su mandíbula comenzó a titubear — vaya, lo sentimos mucho chicas, esto definitivamente no se nos pasó por la cabeza... —

Entonces explotó.

— ¡Es mentira, tenemos una habitación de huéspedes con suficientes camas para ellos! ¡No lo dijimos porque queríamos evitar que ellos se quedaran! — y lo soltó de sopetón. Se ganó unas miradas asesinas por parte de sus hermanas. La había cagado, y muy bien cagada.

— ¡Eso es genial! Bien, pues está decidido, vivirán con vosotras — el pequeño hombre pegó un saltito de su asiento por la felicidad y el alivió que sintió en ese momento.

Las hermanas, exceptuando a la rubia que temblaba nuevamente de miedo mientras que con sus manitas se tapaba la boca asustada, estaban totalmente congeladas. Lo que les esperaba...

— Por cierto, una cosita más que decir — agregó el anciano — les colocamos a los tres una especie de chip cerebral, cada vez que se encuentren a más de cien metros de distancia de vosotras, este chip les dará una shock eléctrico, así los tendréis más que controlados — Las chicas todavía seguían inmóviles, su hermana rubia al ver esto, se acercó al alcalde.

— Muchas gracias... _creo_ , Señor Alcalde ¿Cuándo los llevará a nuestra casa? — preguntó, algo apenada la menor.

— Cuando terminéis vuestra ultima clase, os estaré esperando en la salida para recogeros, lo más seguro es que volvamos a anestesiar a los chicos si se despiertan por lo que no tenéis que preocuparos, si es posible, me gustaría que vosotras les explicarais lo sucedido ¿Esta bien? — el hombre se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, dándole paso a las tres jóvenes para salir — por lo que ya podéis retiraros — finalizó con una amble sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Bubbles hizo una reverencia y al ver el estado de parálisis en el que seguían sus dos hermanas, se las llevó a rastras de ahí fuera. Su preocupación y miedo crecían a cada que más lo pensaba.

— _En definitiva, este va a ser el día más largo de mi vida... en todos los sentidos —_

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

 **¡Siento muchísimos la tardanza! De verdad que pensaba actualizar antes, pero empiezo dentro de unos días el instituto y estoy muy ocupada preparando cosas, además, de que estoy algo liada metida en mis fanfics ; v ; a esto me refiero a que estoy bastante entretenida leyendo y se me pasan las horas :'DD ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Juro que la próxima vez actualizaré pronto TvT**


	13. Primer dia juntos

_"_ _Buttercup… Buttercup" …_

 _¿Qué es esa voz que me llama? Siento que intenta decirme algo. ¿Tal vez importante? No lo sé… ¿A dónde me lleva? Ah, una confitería ¿Me está proponiendo algo? ¿Estará conspirando contra mi dieta? Vaya… hay muchos dulces… tal vez pueda…_

— ¡Buttercup, levántate, maldita sea! —

— ¡Un Parfait, por favor! — la chica medio adormilada, se sobresaltó de su asiento, babeando sobre su mesa — ¿Qu-que pasa? — preguntó algo atontada.

— ¿Cómo que qué pasa? Hemos vuelto de la alcaldía hace tan solo veinte minutos de terminar la clase ¿Y ni siquiera puedes aguantar lo poco que quedaba de hora sin tener que dormirte? — preguntó enfadada la hermana mayor, mientras la miraba de manera acusatoria.

— La profesora nos pidió que te despertáramos nosotras, creo que ya te tiene como un caso sin remedio… — la rubia resopló resignada.

— Ah sí… ni me acordaba de que estábamos aquí — rio graciosa, mientras quitaba lo que quedaba de saliva en sus labios; se levantó y seguido tomó su mochila para dirigirse junto a sus hermanas hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera del instituto, se sorprendieron ante la inmensidad de alumnos que se encontraban ahí reunidos, se miraron extrañadas, pero aun así siguieron su camino hasta las puertas del recinto. Al asomarse, pudieron ver la limusina de color granate que anteriormente las había traído hasta donde estaban ahora. El anciano de muy baja estatura preguntaba por todas partes sobre el paradero de las chicas, hasta que se percató de su presencia justo a sus espaldas.

— ¡Chicas, al fin salís, llevo más de cinco minutos esperando! — el anciano anduvo de su peculiar forma hasta las tres — ¡Rápido, como no nos demos prisa el somnífero se les pasará en cuestión de pocos minutos —

— _Por un momento me había olvidado de esto…_ Lo sentimos señor alcalde, pero verá, cierta persona se quedó dormida y bueno, se puede decir que tiene un sueño bastante pesado — habló la pelirroja, mirando de reojo a la morena y cruzándose de brazos.

— No es mi culpa que las explicaciones de la profe sean un aburrimiento — explicó la joven, rodando los ojos y con expresión cansada.

— ¡No son aburridas, eres tú la que no sabes encontrarle la diversión! ¡Si siempre estas durmiendo! — exclamó Blossom, exaltada.

— ¡O puede que seas tú la única que les encuentre diversión a las clases de Historia ¡Claro, como eres una sabelotodo! — respondió también exaltada, Buttercup.

— ¿¡Me estás diciendo rarita!? —

— ¡Y que si te lo digo! — los ojos de las dos comenzaron a chispear de la furia. La menor las veía con cierto temor, cuando se ponían así, asustaría a cualquier ser viviente.

— ¡Por favor chicas, tenemos que irnos! Dejad esa conversación para más tarde — intentó articular la menor, temblando a su vez. Las dos comprendieron al instante y se encaminaron a la limusina adelantándose a los demás, pero dándose la espalda la una a la otra y sin dirigir ni una palabra.

— Bien… pues marchemos — continuó el alcalde, secándose el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo por la intensidad del ambiente en ese momento.

Todos subieron al auto y se pusieron en camino a la casa de las chicas. Detrás suyo un montonal de gente miraba estupefacta la limusina que se alejaba por momentos, sin acabar de comprender nada.

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

— Adelante — Blossom abrió la puerta de la casa de las chicas, eh invitó a pasar al alcalde y la Srta. Bellum, junto a unos agentes de policía encubiertos de negro, altos y musculosos, que cargaban a los chicos. Las chicas no pudieron evitar reirán por la forma en la que cargaban a los tres jóvenes, Boomer como un bebe, mientras chupaba su dedo, Brick a lo princesa, pero totalmente abierto de piernas y brazos y a Butch tal y como un saco de patatas — déjenlos sobre el sofá por favor — habló la mayor, intentado aguantar su risa inminente.

— Pues chicas, a partir de vosotras todo queda en vuestras manos intentar que no hagan nada en contra de la ciudad y sus habitantes. Por lo que, aquí me despido, os dejo algunas pertenecías suyas en maletas — dijo, mientras sus ayudantes sacaban tres o cuatro maletas del maletero y las colocaron en la entrada.

— Y una cosa más, si os acordáis de los chips que os dije que les coloqué, pues aquí tenéis un pequeño dispositivo con un botón, cada vez que lo queráis desactivar lo apretáis y ya está. Aquí tenéis tres por cada chico — y sin más que decir, se despidió y salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

Se formó un silencio incomodo, las chicas ojeaban de vez en cuando a los chicos, los cuales todavía estaban en un estado de drogadicción. Parecían intentar procesar la clase de vida llevarían a partir de ese momento y, sobre todo, a los tres tipos que tendrían que soportar por un largo tiempo.

— Chicas, subamos sus cosas a las habitaciones de invitados… — así es, había más de una habitación, total, la casa era casi como una mansión.

— Vaya mierda, subidlas vosotras, yo me voy a dar un paseo — y sin dejar a las otras dos reprocharle, la morena se marchó, con un portazo de regalo.

— Esta chica de verdad… — Blossom suspiró resignada y con cierto agobio, mientras tomaba dos de las maletas y le sonreía quedadamente a su hermana pequeña — Vamos Bubbles, ya volverá cuando tenga hambre — la rubia rio divertida, se sentía muy nerviosa por el que podría pasar cuando los chicos recobraran la conciencia, pero sus hermanas siempre conseguían hacerla reír.

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

Se despertó con pinchazos en la cabeza y mareado, por un momento se pensó que había salido de fiesta y que se despertaba con resaca. Pero no. Alcanzó a recordar como esos hombres de negro los entraban a su casa, los opresaban y a partir de ahí… todo se volvía negro. Cuando comenzó a desanublarse su vista, pudo observar que se encontraba en una habitación con armarios, baño y una televisión, además, por no decir que se encontraba sentado en una cama demasiado cómoda. Las paredes eran de un rojo vino y el suelo de madera pulida. Esa definitivamente era su habitación y por lo consecuente, tampoco su casa. Se levantó de un salto y tras un pequeño mareo por la rapidez, salió por la puerta y divisó un baño justo en frente de él. Se adentró, y se observó, no tenía rasguños ni heridas por ningún lado, su ropa estaba intacta y por suerte su gorra seguía en su cabeza, entonces ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Unos pasos lo sobresaltaron. Escuchaba como alguien se acercaba hasta donde estaba el, algo nervioso, puso una pose de defensa, apretando los dientes y con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces se relajó totalmente, al ver que los que se acercaban, eran sus dos hermanos, que se habían encontrado al salir de sus habitaciones y también quisieron ir a ver como se encontraban, al baño. Al asomarse los dos jóvenes, se alegraron tanto, que se abalanzaron sobre su hermano para abrazarlo.

— ¡Brick, eres tú, estas bien! — exclamó Boomer, el cual lloraba de manera cómica abrazado a l mayor. El mediano fue el primero en soltarse, y el rubio fue empujado por Brick, el cual se agobió por el acto de los dos chicos.

— ¿Sabes dónde estamos hermano? Nos despertamos en unas habitaciones y bueno, decidimos venir a ver si estamos de una pieza — rio el moreno, observándose detenidamente en el espejo — pero ya veo que si — comenzó a hacer sus típicas poses sexys, admirándose con una sonrisa arrogante.

— Claro que no lo sé, estoy igual que vosotros de confundido… — pasó su mano por su nuca, intentando pensar alguna optativa para ver lo que podría pasar. Lo más seguro es que lo hubieran secuestrado después de eso, pero, si era así ¿Por qué los tenían libres? ¿Y además en un lugar tan hogareño?

— ¡He vuelto! ¿¡Y la comida!? —

Unos gritos se escuchaban desde el piso de abajo, además de una puerta abriéndose de golpe, esto alarmo a los jóvenes, por lo que algo nerviosos, anduvieron con lentitud hasta la pared que daba a las escaleras y asomaron media cabeza. Lo que vieron los dejaron sin palabras.

— ¿Ves Bubbles? Te dije que volvería cuando le diera hambre — las tres jóvenes rieron y se adentraron en la cocina — vamos, llegas justo a tiempo, hay espagueti —

— _No puedo creer lo que veo ¿Qué hacían esas chicas ahí? ¿Ellas eran las que los secuestraron? Claro… ahora todo tenía sentido, esos hombres eran sus cómplices y los secuestraron para poder matarlos después de hacerles cualquier tipo de cosas pervertidas que los dejaran cansados y mientras tenían la guardia baja, asesinarlos con…_ — los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por los gritos del moreno.

— ¡Espagueti! — y bajó como alma que lleva el diablo por las escaleras, hasta adentrarse en la cocina donde se encontraban las tres hermanas.

— ¡Idiota! — gritó el mayor y seguido del rubio bajaron las escaleras al igual que él, para encontrarse con la escena del momento. La morena rugía mientras hacia una llave de lucha libre a Butch, el cual echaba pequeñas lágrimas y se quejaba del dolor, las dos otras chicas miraban la escena algos sorprendidas, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los otros dos.

— A-ah… ya habéis despertado — la mayor intentó poner su mejor sonrisa falsa, pero se veía a leguas que era fingida.

— Vosotras… — se acercó intimidante hacia la pelirroja, que se alejó apenas un paso al sentirlo a centímetros de ella. Su respiración se acortó, al sentir su cuerpo elevarse y su garganta ser apretada por la mano de Brick — ¿¡Que pretendéis trayéndonos aquí?! ¡Vosotras fuisteis las que mandasteis a esos tíos para que vinieran a por nosotros, a nuestra casa! — replicó furioso el joven, mientras apretaba su agarre. El rostro de la chica, comenzó a palidecer por la falta de oxígeno.

— ¡Maldito, suelta a mi hermana, imbécil! — La morena se descuidó en lo que Butch, aprovechaba para escabullirse y de paso, aprisionarla de manos y pies contra el suelo.

— Vaya nena, quien diría que nos encontraríamos así otra vez — bufó el ojiverde.

— ¡Déjame, inútil! —

— ¡Boomer, atrapa a la oxidada! — ordenó Brick, Boomer se asustó, pero atendió a su orden, tomando a la rubia por los brazos, aprisionándola de mirada a la pared y sus dos brazos a las espaldas de esta.

— Bien, ahora ¿Nos diréis que hacemos aquí? ¿no? — flojeó las manos, para que la chica pudiera hablar, aun así, todavía se sentía algo mareada por la falta de aire y comenzaba a cabecear, por lo que, al ver esto, optó por soltarla del todo. Ella tosió agresivamente y respiro hondo repetidas veces, hasta que al fin pudo hablar con normalidad. Miró con furia al chico, que le devolvió la mirada igual, pero no hizo nada. En ese momento no buscaba problemas, si iban a convivir juntos, era mejor tener una relación estable.

— Seré clara, NO estáis aquí por gusto propio, es obvio, pero — pausó y se pensó un poco las palabras — a ver… solo diré que a partir de ahora viviréis aquí, con nosotras, pero por petición del alcalde. No necesitáis saber nada mas — cerró los ojos instintivamente, esperándose la reacción del pelirrojos, pero pasaron los segundos, y no se escuchaba ningún sonido. Ni por parte del mayor, ni por de los dos otros.

Miró de reojo al joven, al ver como los hermanos del chico soltaban a las chicas, con la mirada sobre ella y sus ojos muy abiertos.

— No tenemos opción… ¿verdad? — preguntó el moreno, anonado.

— Va a ser que no, pero tranquilos, a nosotras nos molesta tanto como a vosotros — reclamó Buttercup, una vez se puso en pie.

— ¿Vosotras y el estúpido viejo ese creéis que nos podréis tener atrapados? ¿Cómo sabéis que no nos escaparemos? — preguntó el rubio, totalmente molesto, por una vez en su vida, su tono de voz sonó serio y firme.

— Tenéis un chip instalado en algún lugar de vuestro cuerpo, no sabemos dónde — habló por primera vez la ojiazul — cada vez que estéis lejos de nosotras, os dará choques eléctricos hasta que volváis.

— Así es, pero en el caso de que nosotras no estemos en la casa, desconectaremos el chip — terminó Blossom.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? — exclamaron los tres, para acto seguido, desmayarse.

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

— Hablando de las princesas durmientes —

Los chicos bajaron las escaleras nuevamente, para ver a las tres chicas en la cocina, cenando.

—Habéis dormido toda la tarde, digo yo que no podréis dormir esta noche — habló la pelirroja, comiendo de su sopa de verduras — os he dejado en el microondas vuestra cena: sopa de verduras y patatas y carne al ajillo.

Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos ¿Ya se habían hecho a la idea de que iban a tener que vivir juntos? ¿tan poco le molestaba que estuvieran ellos allí? Sin decir nada mas, tomaron sus platos de comida, y se sentaron los tres juntos, enfrente de las chicas, sin decir ni una palabra. Butch comenzó a devorar la comida, Boomer comía algo tímido y Brick, miraba desconfiado su plato.

— ¿Qué ocurre…? — preguntó Bubbles.

— Brick —

— ¿…Brick? ¡La comida de Blossom es la mejor de todas! ¿Por qué no comes? —

— ¿Cómo sé que no la habéis envenenado o algo del estilo? — dudó Brick, volviendo a mirar su comida, intentando analizarla.

— Pues, yo te juro que no está envenenada, ya lo que quieras hacer — respondió Blossom, comiendo sin mirar a la cara al chico.

— ¡Vamos tío, esto está buenísimo! — habló Butch mientras seguía comiendo con desesperación.

— Si, Brick, esta comida es mucho mejor que la que comíamos en casa — continuó Boomer, mientras comenzó a comer con menos vergüenza. Brick dudó nuevamente, pero decidió probar un poco. Se sorprendió, definitivamente eso era mucho mejor que la comida basura que estaban acostumbrados a comer todos los días. Así que, tragándose su orgullo, siguió comiendo.

— ¿Y bien? — volvió a preguntar la menor, mientras sonreía un poco.

— Esta… comestible — le encantaba, pero, qué vergüenza le daba tener que admitirlo. Todos los demás rieron ante esto. Por un momento, lograron crear un ambiente familiar, pero que, no iba a durar mucho.

Después de esa cena, todo se volvió silencio nuevamente. Blossom subió a su habitación a leer un poco antes de dormir, Buttercup estaba en el salón jugando a videojuegos en su gran televisor y Bubbles, había salido a dar un paseo por los jardines, junto a la compañía de Boomer, que, aunque no lo pareciera, lograron crear un buen ambiente entre los dos. Butch, estaba en su habitación, removiéndose en su cama por el aburrimiento, ya que, era de noche y normalmente, a estas horas estaría por algún bar o de fiesta lo más posible. Brick, miraba al techo desde su habitación, no lograba comprender lo que estaba pasando ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

El moreno, totalmente desesperado, se levantó de su cama y bajó al piso de abajo corriendo, donde estaba Buttercup, y sin previo aviso se sentó a su lado.

— Estoy aburridísimo, a mí tampoco me gusta tener que compartir tiempo contigo, pero necesito hacer algo, así que no digas nada y vamos a jugar — habló con el ceño fruncido y sin mirarla a los ojos. Ella solo arqueó una ceja mientras reía y sin decir nada, enchufó el segundo mando y se lo pasó.

— Esta bien, a ver si eres capaz de ganarme al Street Fighter, te advierto que soy muy buena — alardeó la pelinegra, mientras elegía al personaje de Chun-Li.

— Eso ya lo veremos, hermosura — Buttercup le pegó un codazo suave en señal de desaprobación por sus palabras y comenzaron a reír. Butch eligió al personaje de Ryu. Y comenzaron el juego, acabando la noche entre gritos, risas y alguna que otra pelea entre los dos.

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

— ¿No es una noche preciosa, Boomer? —

— Si… ¿te gusta mucho pasear por las noches, cierto? —

— Así es, me gusta sentarme al lado del lago y mirar las estrellas, me libran del estrés y a veces me dejan tan calmada, que he llegado a dormirme — rio suavemente la joven rubia, mientras tomaba asiento en la verde hierba, y a su lado el chico de ojos azules.

— Tienes razón, es muy relajante — comentó, mientras tiraba pequeñas piedras al lago delante suyo. Los dos miraban la luna reflejarse en el agua y las estrellas iluminar sus rostros. Se formó un pequeño silencio entre ellos, nada incomodo, tan solo estaban disfrutando de la belleza del lugar.

— Oye Boomer… siento mucho lo que tenéis que hacer por nuestra culpa, sé que somos algo así como… enemigos y que nos agrada la idea de tener que convivir con nosotras, pero… —

— Bubbles, no te tienes que disculpar por nada, es cierto que al principio no me agradaba nada la idea de esto, pero… creo que… — comenzó a ponerse nervioso y tartamudear, no estaba acostumbrado a ser amable y menos con una chica tan dulce como lo era Bubbles — creo que, yo y mis hermanos nos acostumbraremos pronto, más que nada, porque yo sí creo que hacéis esto por nuestro bien y por qué, bueno — pausó un poco y miró entristecido hacia el cielo — nuestra anterior vida, era un auténtico desastre y creo, que el que nosotros hayamos tenido esa mentalidad malvada en el momento que destruimos la ciudad, fue tan solo por la influencia de Him, es verdad que antes de todo esto, también éramos unos rebeldes y unos delincuentes, robábamos para comer, dejamos el instituto de lado, llegamos a matar a una persona tan solo por dinero. La vida que teníamos antes era horrible y gracias a Him, hemos empeorado de tal forma, que hemos robado y matado, todo al mismo tiempo — las lágrimas anunciaban salir por sus ojos ¿Se sentía arrepentido por lo que cometió? Sí, eso era lo más posible.

— Oh, Boomer… — sin decir nada lo abrazó y entonces el, no pudo evitar llorar sobre su hombro, desconsolado.

— ¡Bubbles, de verdad siento mucho lo que pasó, me arrepiento…! Y perdóname si me veo mal por llorar, yo… —

— ¡Boomer, no! Llorar no te hace menos fuerte, al contrario, eso significa que has tenido que soportar mucho y que, por fin, has reunido el valor para desahogarte — explico Bubbles, mientras acariciaba su cabello tal y como si de un pequeño niño se tratase. Una vez el rubio pudo relajarse y dejó de llorar, se separó de la chica lentamente y la tomó por los hombros.

— Creo también, que debería darte las gracias, de alguna forma, por la nueva vida que nos habéis brindado, tú y tus hermanas — le dio su sonrisa más hermosa y sincera que tenía, esto, hizo que la joven se sonrojara débilmente.

— Pero como… —

Abrió los ojos a mas no poder, de un momento a otro sintió los labios de joven sobre los suyos. Se sentía sorprendida, pero acabó por corresponderlo, cuando iba a seguirle el beso, él se a parto al instante.

— Por favor, tomate esto como una especie de recompensa, sé que es algo extraña, pero no tengo dinero ni nada por el estilo así que… — comentó el, algo avergonzado, ella no sabía por qué, pero le encantó ese casto beso, pero lleno de sentimiento, quería probarlo otra vez.

Y ella se lanzó a sus labios, en un momento, estaban comiéndose a besos, y ninguno de los dos entendía como llegaron a aquello, tan solo, se dejaron llevar.

 _"_ _Olvidemos que esto ha sucedido" "No hay por qué decírselo a nadie" "Tan solo ha sido una manera de agradecer" "No han significado absolutamente nada esos besos"_

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

Todos dormían plácidamente en sus respectivas habitaciones. Menos Brick. Él estuvo dándole vueltas a la cabeza toda la noche, debatiéndose entre si: debería continuar sin confiar en esas chicas, o, si debería calmarse e intentar acoplarse al nuevo ambiente. Sus reflexiones no se despejaban y le impedían conciliar el sueño, así que probaría a tomarse una tila para que pudiera relajarle el pensamiento.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Comenzó a buscar por todas partes las infusiones.

— ¿Se te ha perdido algo? —

La voz a sus espaldas lo alarmó y pegó un pequeño brinco, para después darse la vuelta y darle la cara a la persona frente suya. Blossom estaba ahí, parada y con un libro en mano, mientras lo miraba con cierta curiosidad. Vestía tan solo un camisón que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo y desabrochado por la parte de arriba, dejando ver así un poco de escote, blanco y con detalles rosados que utilizaba para dormir y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto, con su flequillo cayendo sobre su frente, algo despeinado. Brick la recorrió con la mirada disimuladamente y sonrió hacia sus adentros ¿Acaso ella no recordaba que ahora tenía hombres viviendo en su casa?

— No podía dormir y quería bajar a por una tila — habló el chico, sin dejar de mirar sin ningún disimulo el escote de la chica.

— Ya veo… yo he bajado por un antojo de chocolate — rio suavemente, mientras pasaba por su lado para coger las flores de tila — yo te lo preparo — pausó — por cierto, deberías ser más disimulado al mirar — ella rio, esta vez más fuerte, en cambió él solo sonrió de lado, arqueando una ceja, y se sentó en una silla a esperar.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos en silencio, ella preparando una tila, mientras comía una barra de chocolate y el, mirando como en la oscuridad, el cuerpo de la chica bailaba con pequeños movimientos de cadera al compás de sus tarareos.

— Bien, aquí tienes — le ofreció la taza con la infusión y se sentó en la silla al frente de él.

— Gracias… — musitó, mientras comenzaba a beber. Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, pero se rompió enseguida por las palabras de la chica.

— Espero que logres acostumbrarte a vivir aquí. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches — y sin más que decir, la joven se alejó, con libro en mano, mientras el chico, la observaba, curioso.

 _CONTINUARÁ…_

¡Perdón por haber tardado tanto! Pero como sabéis la inspiración se va :'00, así que bueno, espero que os haya gustado, intentaré actualizar pronto (Siempre digo eso y no lo hago J)


End file.
